Affairs of the heart
by RebelGirl22
Summary: Peter and Charlotte get a divorce knowing that they are better off friends. Bella moves to Texas after the Cullen's leave and nomads kill her parents. She meets Peter in a bar one night.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Here I am sitting here eight months after my eighteenth birthday party still thinking about what Edward said to me in the woods that day bringing my whole world down; I offered him my life and he just takes me out into the woods and bluntly tells me I was a pet to him and his family. My dad told me a month after the Cullen's left that if I don't get out of my zombie state that he was going to send me to my mother's house.

So the next day I was back to my original self before I even met the Cullen's, I did start riding motorcycle's, I cliff dived, and hung out with a bunch of werewolves, I am pretty sure if my dad knew that he would have a heart attack so that leaves me with today; it's kind of funny when the Cullen's were here they were my life but with them gone I have gotten closer with my dad having the father daughter relationship.

"Hey daddy" I said coming into the kitchen before the last day of school

"Hey baby girl, you ready for graduation?" he asked me

"I sure am, I got my letter of acceptance from Texas Southern University" I told him with a smile on my face

"Really, you're going to my hometown college?" he asked me tearing up

"Yes daddy" I told him getting a big bear hug

"Ok, baby girl time to go to school" he told me

With that I was off to school even though today would be a short day of consisting of our last test; then tomorrow is graduation. By the time I got home I only had enough time to make Charlie's supper and get the house clean for my mom and stepfather's arrival in the morning before graduation. I just got done with supper when I heard my dad's car pull up and turn off.

"Hey Bells" my dad greeted

"Hey dad" I greeted back

"How was your day sweetie?" he asked me after he sat down with his plate

"It was good, got everything taken care of for tomorrow" I told him

Later on that night I was laying down in my bed thinking of this past year how it went by fast and that I never would have thought anything would have happened the way it did. The last thought I had before I fell asleep is what is in store for me when I go to college.

The alarm woke me up about eight in the morning feeling refreshed; headed downstairs to get some breakfast, once I was downstairs and fixing breakfast I heard footsteps behind me and before I turned around I felt a kiss on my head.

"Smells good Bells" my dad said

"Thanks dad, so when is mom and Phil supposed to be at the airport to be picked?" I asked him

"They said about nine o'clock" he replied

"Okay who's going to pick them up?" I asked him sitting down eating breakfast

"Well, how about we both go since I requested off for the day" he told me

"Sure, I will like that" I told him getting everything put away

After the dishes were clean I went upstairs and got a shower; went back downstairs to see my dad sitting on the couch waiting for me so we can head to Seattle to pick my mom and Phil up from the airport. We got to the airport with five minutes to spare before they get off the plane; ten minutes later we see them walking towards us, I see my mom crying before she pulls me into a hug. When we got home my mother was fussing over me and crying mumbling 'my little girl is growing up' I brushed it off knowing today is an emotional day.

Once the last name was called to get their diploma there were cheers and everyone was tossing their caps in the air; after graduation my parents wanted to take me out to lunch even though I told them it wasn't necessary we spent few hours together before heading home to rest.

"I'm going to bed" I told them

"Okay baby girl, see you in the morning" my dad told him after receiving hugs and kissing on the head I headed up to bed.

It's been two weeks after graduation and I was hanging out in La Push with Jacob and the pack; having the time of my life before I head to Texas to get ready for school, it was just after nine that I headed home. When I got home I noticed the lights off; I could feel something was wrong at first I brushed it off but when I opened the door I couldn't hear my dad's snores, I turned the lights on and what I was greeted with was heart wrenching there was my parents lifeless bodies drained of blood, I went over and next to my dad was a note.

_Bella_

_I was coming looking for you; but all I found was your parent's so my friends and I killed them, hope you can live with the guilt that they died because of you._

_Victoria_

I couldn't help but shiver; all I remember is that I sat down feeling tears run down my face, I looked around and the first thought to do was call Jacob.

"Bella?" Jacob asked

"Jake, please come" was all I could manage to get out

"Okay, I will be there" he said hanging up the phone

I don't know how long it was until I heard the door open and someone pull me up from sitting next to my parent's I look up and see that it was Jacob holding me to him.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked

"All I know is that I came home and they were like this and they left a note." I told him handing him the note

I could tell that he was done reading the note because all of a sudden I feel him shaking really bad; I turn and looked at him and noticed that he was looking at the back door like he wanted to escape, I touched his arm and waited for him to look at me when he finally did all I could do was nod my head as to tell him to go cool off, a minute later you could hear a pained howl, then answering howls.

"I'm sorry" was all I could get out before Jacob rushed back in

"The pack are coming Bella, then we will help you with anything that you need." He told me

Within few seconds the door was opened and you could hear gasps and pained breaths, I looked up and saw everyone there they even got Billy here and you could see the shadows in his eyes from losing his best friend, we all just stood there before we went over what would happen.

We called the police so they can get the statement from everyone to know what's all happened and where everyone were at; after they left we started to plan the funeral's thinking it would be better if my parents were buried here where I would be able to come and visit; the funerals were together had basically the whole town there and everyone had nice things to say about my dad; everyone that didn't know my mom were there to comfort me and in my time of need.

I kept my dad's house, the truck he bought me but I went to Phoenix, AZ and took care of my mom's house and cars, after all of that; I read the wills from both parents and saw that my mom and stepfather said I could do whatever I want with their house and cars but the money they had was mine, my dad wanted me to keep the house and everything he owned was mine. After everything was taken care of I headed to Houston Texas so I can get everything ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter POV

Charlotte and I got divorced eighty years ago; can't say that I don't regret us getting a divorce, we both knew that it was time seeing how we both have true mates that we have not met yet and we both rather be single nothing to stop us from being with our mates.

Our sire lives with the veggie coven known as the Cullen's. I would have figured the Major would stick up for who he was instead of letting them run him down into believing that animals would stop their impulses to desire blood. So here I am running the streets for the low lives to kill; you would think that a nomad vampire would kill innocents but that just is not me, I rather kill the scums.

I hear a scream and I follow it into an alley way seeing a guy push a girl roughly into the wall trying to get her pants undone, but having no luck without taking his hands off of her.

"Hey" I said causing the guy to let the girl and turn around

"Go" I told the girl watching her leave before killing the guy

Once the girl was out of sight and the guy faltered his gaze with me, I ran behind him and started to feed draining him so he won't do harm anymore to anyone.

It's been two weeks of catching the low lives and taking them out when the back of my neck started to tingle I knew then my 'gift' was telling me something big is going to happen in a couple of days. I had to be prepared for whatever is going to change my life forever. Something also told me that I would have to be fed well before the day comes.

I've took care of my house seeing as my 'gift' was telling me that I had to have everything prepared for whatever is coming all I knew was that I had to have everything including some human food. I was counting down the days when the time is that I would find out what would change my world all together; I decided to call the Major to see what he is up to.

"Hello" he said after a couple of rings

"Hey fucker" I said to him smiling

"Hey Peter, what's going on?" he asked me

"Not much getting everything situated for couple of days" I told him

"Let me guess your gift telling you something important is going to happen?" he asked sarcastically

"Yes, I also feel a pull" I told him

We talked some more after me telling him about the mating pull; he wished me luck and told me to call him when everything is situated, I told him I would when I have my mate taken care of and no harm comes to her.

The next couple of days were excruciating with the pull tugging me a little further into the city of Houston; when I couldn't ignore it I found myself outside 'Club Roxy' when I walked in the club I smelled a beautiful scent of strawberries and lilacs; when I looked around to try to find the person with that scent the mating pull, pulled me to the most exquisite creature I have ever seen. She had long luscious brown hair; nice curves, an ass I could touch all day long, she looked like she was about 5'4 when she turned around she noticed me staring at her I saw that she had a heart shaped face, kissable lips, and brown eyes that seems to be looking into my soul.

"Hey darlin'" I said to her smiling

"Hey cowboy" she said smirking

"You know, you got to be careful with your red eyes" she whispered

"You know about all that?" I asked intrigued

"Yes, but not her don't want anyone listening in vampire" she said whispering the last word and walking towards the exit

I followed her out the exit after the shock wore off; once I was outside I saw that she was leaning against the wall smoking and waiting, I walked over towards her when I got close enough I noticed she was smiling and trying not to laugh

"Now darlin' how do you know about my kind" I asked her

"Let's just say that I got mixed into the supernatural world and I have a red headed bitch out for a vendetta for my head" she told me I started growling

"Who is after you?" I could feel the commander rattling the cage of the danger to our mate

"This vampire named Victoria" was all she said

"You need to tell me everything" I told her

"That's fine, we need to talk about this privately" she told me

I grabbed her hand and walked towards my truck opening the passenger side door and helping her in, then going to the driver side and headed back to my place outside of town. I love where I live it's private and no neighbors to annoy me with their loud ways, once there we head into the house so she can tell me what's going on.

"First what is your name?" I ask her

"Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. What about you?" she asked

"Names Peter Whitlock ma'am" I told her

"Now I how do you know our kind Bella?" I ask her

"Fine, not a fun one though. Well I moved from Phoenix, AZ to Forks, Washington to live with my dad when I started high school I met a family named the Cullen's they were all different from other people; well Edward Cullen was in my biology class when I just got near him he started acting like something is wrong with him well after two weeks we started dating I know what you are thinking the 'virgin vampire' finally got a girlfriend well Alice started making me over dressing me up when I didn't want that, well one day we were playing baseball when three nomad's came into the clearing. James was the leader and when he caught my scent he wanted a 'snack' well he eventually lured me into a ballet studio would have killed me but I got a scar from him Edward sucked the venom out stating that he didn't want me damned into the life he had, well Victoria is out mate for a mate" was what she told me

"Well where are the Cullen's at and why are they not protecting you?" I asked her growling

"Well, Edward broke up with me couple days after my birthday stating I was nothing but a pet to him and his family, that was all after Jasper tried to take a snap at me for accidently cutting my finger on a present that I told them that I didn't want, well after they left Forks I started hanging out with my dad and my best friend Jacob, two months into hanging out with Jacob he turns into a wolf and they protected me from Laurent when he tried to kill me, they can't seem to get Victoria it was two weeks after my graduation that I was hanging out with my friends; the wolf pack, I decided to go home and when I went home I found the bodies of my parents killed by Victoria and her two lackeys that she made" she told me

"Why would they leave you alone and still human?" I growled out

"I don't know guess they didn't really care about my well being" she told me


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

When I got into Texas; I was relieved to finally be there that I decided to go to the hotel and sleep there for a while until I find somewhere to live, that night I decided to go to 'Club Roxy' to at least celebrate before anything weird happens or school get in the way of me just enjoying life. So imagine my surprise that after an hour of being there this vampire comes up and is checking me out; he was also hot, wore a cowboy hat, jeans and a button down shirt.

"Hey darlin'" he said to me

"Hey cowboy" I said smirking

"You know, you got to be careful with your red eyes" I whispered

"You know about all that?" he asked me intrigued

"Yes, but not her don't want anyone listening in vampire" I said whispering the last word and walking towards the exit

I walked outside and leaned against the building and lit up a cigarette waiting for him to come outside; he finally walked out after a minute of waiting for him it took him a second to find me by that time I was having a hard time not laughing.

"Now darlin' how do you know about my kind" he asked me

"Let's just say that I got mixed into the supernatural world and I have a red headed bitch out for a vendetta for my head" I told him causing him to start growling

"Who is after you?" he asked me

"This vampire named Victoria" was all I told him

"You need to tell me everything" he told me

"That's fine, we need to talk about this privately" I told him

He grabbed my hand and walked towards what looks to be his truck opening the passenger side door and helping me in, then going to the driver side and headed back to his place outside of town, once there we head into the house.

"First what is your name?" he asked

"Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. What about you?" I asked

"Names Peter Whitlock ma'am" he told me

"Now I how do you know our kind Bella?" he asked

So I launched on to the story of everything that has happened to me to say he was pissed was an understatement because not even five seconds after I was done telling him everything he roared out in fury and fled the house and into the woods, you could hear trees being knocked over and more roars it was about thirty minutes later that Peter was walking back in the house still looking really pissed off so I decided to try to defuse the situation.

"Peter, I am fine she cannot get me right now" I told him

He didn't say anything just pulled me up and started running his hands over my body leaving me confused; but I knew I shouldn't try to move away from him, it was about five minutes later that he seemed to have cooled down some.

"I'm going to put the phone on speaker" was all he told me when he started to call someone

"Hello Peter" that voice sounded familiar

"Major, me and you need to talk" Peter said

"What about?" the person asked

"Major you tried to take a bite out of my mate" Peter said leaving me more confused

"Who's your mate?" the person asked

"You know her Jasper" he said cryptically. Peter looked at me and motioned to the phone, I got the point quickly

"Hello Jasper" I said

"B-Bella?" he stuttered

"Yes, Jasper it's me" I said rolling my eyes

"You're mated with Peter?" he asked

"Now I don't know what this mate thing is but I suppose so" I told him causing Peter to look at me

"Alice and I are coming, we will explain it" was all he could get out before Peter hung the phone up.

I was starting to get worried after Peter got up and started pacing growling a little bit here and there, he'd stop and look at me but that was just a quick glance till he just went back to pacing.

"Tell me what you all know about vampires" he growled

"Just that there is the Volturi, that they are ice cold, strong, fast, and sparkle" I told him

"There is another thing that I think that prude fuckward didn't tell you, vampires have mate's soul mates in basic terms humans can spend their entire lives searching for the one person they are bonded with, but with vampires, we have a more likely chance. Becoming mates with a human is rare, but not unheard of." He told me

"And I am safe to ask that I am your mate?" I asked him

"Yes, you are. Do you feel a pull?" he asked

"Yes, I do. That have to do with mate's?" I wondered

"Yes, that's the mating pull" he told me while pulling me toward him

I knew I could get out of the hold if I wanted to, but I felt safe with him and I knew that he would never hurt me unless he wanted to hurt himself in the process. We got to know each other better; I learned that he was in the Southern wars with Jasper; Peter told me his past I don't hold it against him, when I told him that he was shocked.

"You really don't hold my past against me?" he asked

"No, why would I? Your past is just that the past, it doesn't define who you are, it just means it made you a better person you are today" I told him

He pulled me to him and sat down on the couch with me on his lap and started making a noise that sounded like purring, I pulled back and looked at him, the purring got louder and he started to rub his hand along my back.

"You're purring" I murmured after laying my head down on his shoulder

"Yes, the purring is to calm your mate down, and when he is content or pleased with his mate" he told me

I kept my head on his shoulder listening to him purr; it comforted me when I started to think of my father and everything happened, I didn't know that I began crying until I felt him pull me closer to him and started to purr louder.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper POV

I was still feeling low about myself; it feels just like yesterday that Bella's birthday got ruined because I couldn't keep calm about a drop of blood, I asked Edward to tell Bella that I was sorry for what happened he of course told me that he would but I don't believe that he did because when he got back to the house telling us that she was okay with it and that she don't really care that we left I felt his emotions ranging from deceit, anger, sadness, and mischief. It was not long after we reached Denali, Alaska did Edward bolt right out of here trying to hide his emotions from me, the last emotion that I felt from him before nothing was deceit.

It's been nine months after we left Forks, Washington that Alice's visions are getting fuzzier and sometimes going blank when she tries looking into our futures. Alice and I had just walked downstairs where everyone were at when I got a phone call from Peter.

"Hello" I said after a couple of rings

"Hey fucker" he said to me

"Hey Peter, what's going on?" I asked him

"Not much getting everything situated for couple of days" he told me

"Let me guess your gift telling you something important is going to happen?" I asked sarcastically

"Yes, I also feel a pull" he told me

Once he told me this, we started talking about it and I wished him luck on finding his mate and asked him to call me when everything is situated so we can meet his mate.

We all went hunting to take our minds off of everything that has happened to us; Emmett is not his joking self, my Alice is not shopping like she used to, Rosalie doesn't work on the cars, Carlisle and Esme well they are trying to keep us happy but it doesn't seem to work we all knew who was missing from our group and that is Bella.

Two days later we were all sitting in the living room just sitting there not enjoying anything when Peter calls me, I am guessing he met his mate.

"Hello Peter" I said

"Major, me and you need to talk" Peter said

"What about?" I asked

"Major you tried to take a bite out of my mate" Peter said leaving me more confused

"Who's your mate?" I asked

"You know her Jasper" he said cryptically.

"Hello Jasper" she said

"B-Bella?" I stuttered

"Yes, Jasper it's me" she said

"You're mated with Peter?" I asked

"Now I don't know what this mate thing is but I suppose so" she told me

"Alice and I are coming, we will explain it" was all I could get out before Peter hung up on me.

"Bella?" Emmett asked hopeful

"It seems that Bella is Peter's mate" I told them

"I thought she was Edward's?" Esme asked

"No, if she was his mate he wouldn't have been able to leave her" I told her

I looked for Alice and Rosalie missing from the living room I asked everyone where they went, when I got the reply of they are packing to move to Texas I knew there was no going against Alice. I knew all their emotions; because they were all the same, happiness, remorse, sadness, hopefulness; you may think that Rosalie wouldn't miss Bella but that is the furthest from the truth she actually liked Bella she just didn't want her to throw her life away.

"Carlisle, are you sure the girls are doing the right thing by packing all the stuff? What if Bella doesn't want us back in her life?" Emmett questioned my thoughts

"We hope and pray that she wants to be in her life still, and they are packing because I don't think they could be away from their sister or daughter anymore then they were forced to. I don't think I should have listened to Edward I changed him to young and he thinks he can get his way but we all just allowed him to control our life's" Carlisle told us

We ran to our rooms and helped out mates pack up the house; five hours later we were in our cars racing towards Houston Texas to be with my brother and his mate are, what I am still trying to figure out is why is she in Texas.

We got to Texas about midnight; I will say that I am blessed that I decided years ago to get a place in case that I have decided to come back for good or for a visit; so when we got there we put everything in its place, lucky for me that it is a big house and it away from anyone so they don't happen to see anything that they are not supposed to see.

"Jasper, this is a beautiful house" Esme said

"Thank you Esme, I am just thankful that I got this place years ago" I told her

After everything was put up and put away we all went to hunt so when we see Bella no blood thirst would get in our way; I was planning on calling Peter later on in case Bella was asleep and we all knew that newly mated couples are not to be messed with if their mates are human. I am happy that we will be with Bella now without the disturbance from Edward.

Alice POV

Yay! Bella is going to back in our lives; I wish that we didn't listen to that jackass so called brother of mine. I am so happy that Peter is her mate.

Esme POV

My daughter… How I have missed her and I cannot wait to be reunited with her, I hope she can forgive us.

Rosalie POV

I miss Bella; even though I have acted like I hated her I don't hate her. I hate Edward I always did he is pig-headed and acts like a child all the time if he doesn't get his way. I hope Bella forgives me for acting like I did to her.

Emmett POV

Belly-bean, I have missed her blush she isn't afraid to joke around and have a good time. I can't wait to play pranks with her. I also hope that Peter treats her better than Emoward.

Carlisle POV

I can't believe I ever listened to Edward, I have left my daughter; yes I know that she had her real parents, but I see her as my daughter to. I miss my daughter and I will never forgive myself if she doesn't want us in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter POV

Bella and I talked about everything; she told me where she was staying and I told her that I wasn't having any of that, I told her that I want her to live with me, of course she fought with me but I won so after she ate some food and fell asleep, once she was asleep I went to the hotel that she told me she was staying at and I got all her stuff and took it back to my house and raced back to the hotel and got her car, drove it back to my house. Once I was done with everything I ran back to where she was sleeping and laid in the bed with her, she instantly rolled over and cuddled up to me, I couldn't help but run my hand up and down her arm and started purring.

It was just after midnight that I got a call on my phone; at first I decided to ignore it knowing if it is important they would call back later not even fifteen minutes later that my phone started to ring again I was afraid that whoever it was would wake my mate, so I untangled myself from her and answered the phone.

"Hello" I growled

"Hey Peter, when would we be able to see Bella?" Alice screamed

"Alice, you know not to make newly mated vampires angry, give it a couple of days" was all I said before I hung up the phone

I sent a text out to Jasper, telling him that I will call when I am ready to allow company over to see my mate; he texted me back telling me that he would respect my wishes and that they will be waiting for the call.

When I got back in the room I noticed that Bella rolled over facing the door; so when I back into bed I got behind her and pulled her to my chest, putting my face in her hair and breathing her in. I just got her situated against my chest when she started making noises.

"No please not my dad" she mumbled

"Nothing can harm you" I whisper in her ear

"DADDY" she screams out. I don't know what to do but I started purring causing her to calm down

"Mmm. Peter" she groans causing me to purr louder

"Yes" she moans

"Darlin, if you don't quit that I am going to have my wicked way with you" I purred in her ear causing her to gasp and wake up

"Peter?" she yawns

"Yes, darlin'" I said

"What time is it?" she asked me

"It's six o' clock my mate" I tell her

She rolls over facing me; and cuddles closer to me running her hand along my chest I know she is still up because her heart rate has sped up some more. I pull her closer to me where she is practically on top of me.

"Hey my mate" I say to her

"Hey Peter" she smile I couldn't help but lower my gaze to her lips and back to her eyes, noticing she is doing the same

"Can I kiss you?" I ask her wanting to be polite

"Yes" she whispers

She lowers herself down and brings her face closer to mine her lips near mine; I lift my head up touching my lips to hers causing her to gasp, I decide to explore her mouth I couldn't help but groan from the taste of her. We broke apart, I knew she need to breath but I just kissed down her chin to her neck causing her to moan and move her hips a little bit. I stilled her hips.

"If you keep doing that, then I am going to want to take you and mark you" I told her

"Who says I don't want you to that?" she asked

"Don't say that to me my mate, I won't stop" I warn her

She doesn't answer me, but she takes my top off and start kissing me harder and rocking her hips making me growl and pull her to me tighter but not to hurt her.

"I think I should tell you that I have never done anything like this before" she said blushing

"Are you telling me that you are a virgin?" I asked

"Yes" was all she said making the commander and I very happy that we will be the only ones to give her pleasure; I couldn't stop the growl or commander coming out.

Commander POV

Peter finally let me free; I am in gratitude with him, I can't wait to claim our mate when she told us that she is a virgin, I knew I had to claim her.

"Bella, please tell me you want this. I don't think I could stop myself from claiming you if I wanted to." I asked

"Peter, make me yours I don't want anyone else. Please claim me so everyone knows I'm yours." she told me

I leaned down and claimed her lips with mine reaching to pull her shirt over her head and brought my mouth to her nipple. I played with it flicking it with my tongue and sucked hard on them. She was moaning and writhing beneath me. She looked fucking amazing under me like this. I snaked my hand down her stomach to where I want to be the most. I pulled her bed pants down dragging her underwear along with them; I could smell her arousal with her clothes on but with them off it, her arousal spikes. My cock was so fucking hard it ached to be inside her.

I started to rub her lips just lightly enough for her to feel it. I was teasing her and having so much fun doing it. I slowly entered one finger inside her and she let out a deep moan. Fuck that was hot. As I entered a second finger I started to undo my belt and remove my pants. By that time she was screaming for me and I was completely naked laying over her. I lined my cock up to her sopping entrance. As I pushed inside I let out a primal growl and she let out a groan mixed with pain and pleasure. I still my movements letting her adjust to me.

"Move, I'm good." She said

"Fuck Bella... So fucking wet... So fucking tight!"

"Please... Harder... Oh my god... Please...faster!" she moaned I moved faster and harder still careful to not hurt her

"Ugh… Bella… so fucking good" I moaned

"Change me" she moaned

"Are you sure?" I groaned going a little harder

"Yes" she groaned getting close to the edge

"Isabella I want you to come for me. Come on my cock my mate." I whispered in her ear. She did just that. I couldn't help but follow her over the edge and as I did I latched onto her neck and bit her, changing her.

I pulled myself out of her; getting her dressed knowing she would want to be clothed after waking up from the change. I was starting to get worried that she wasn't making any noise; the phone pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Hello" I said sitting right next to my mate

"Peter, so what's this I hear that you just changed Bella?" Jasper asked

"She asked me to, who am I to deny my mate. Major" I said to him

"Okay Peter, call us when you are ready for some visitors" he said

"Okay bro" I told him hanging up

I sat there after the phone call watching my mate; knowing in three days she will be mine for eternity, I couldn't wait for that so while she was going through the change I got new drivers license, a marriage license, I also got us wedding bands.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

I knew that I was feeling pain; that my body was on fire from the venom pumping through it, but it was as if I was floating above it, watching myself, but detached from recognizing the pain. Like the moment your hand touches a hot burner on a stove; you recognize the heat, the flame, but your nerves still have take that split second to send the message to your brain that it hurts. I felt like something was wrapped around me, protecting me from the pain, blocking it out for me.

Minutes passed, maybe hours or even days, but I couldn't open my eyes, couldn't speak, couldn't move; I was trapped. I began to remember everything that has happened that resulting the change, my parents dying for my stupidity of being in the vampire world, my second family leaving me without a 'goodbye'. I remember the last thing that my dad telling was that when I get home from hanging with Jake, that he and I would do something just the two of us and that he loves me, the last words I said to my dad was 'I love you to daddy and I can't wait" I got home later on that night to find that died.

I was hearing noises through the fog of my brain; I recognized who was talking to me through the change. Peter.

"I know it hurts, baby. You are going to a beautiful vampire, baby it's like you were made for this life" he was telling me

From the first time I saw him all the way to the last look I saw on his face; it was like watching a home movie reel of my life with him. Love and hope sprang up in my chest, and suddenly I was watching my entire life roll past.

My mind began to process things quickly and the dull rhythm that had played constantly in the background started to speed up, quickly becoming erratic.

"It will be over soon, darlin'_."_The soothing tenor of Peter's voice broke through my thoughts.

Seconds ticked by slowly. I finally recognized the rhythm as the thump of my heart, and with each desperate constriction, it drew me closer to awareness, closer to freedom.

With a last stuttered pulse, it finally ceased. The weight that held me under snapped unexpectedly and I drew in a gasping breath and smelled everything.

Finally, I felt my eyelids twitch and suddenly I was seeing the world for the first time. It was dark, I recognized that it was nighttime, but I could see just as easily as if it were broad daylight. Before I even registered the thought to do so, I was sitting upright. Startled by my own sudden movements, I chuckled at myself. My sight was improved ten-fold; I saw the grain and texture of the plaster on the walls, the individual threads that made up the fabric of the curtains hanging in the windows.

I looked around the room, recognizing it as mine and Peter's bedroom. With the thought of him, I was suddenly whipping my head around, desperately searching for him. I found him sitting in a chair by the wall looking at me with love and adoration in his gaze.

"Peter?" I asked questioningly

"Baby, how are you feeling?" he asked me coming over to me and pulling me in his arms

"I'm great, I feel really good" I told him

"Are you thirsty?" he asked me causing a fire go through my throat

"I am now" I told him

At first he was shocking that when I got out of the change that I didn't charge out of the house looking for blood like any other newborn would do. I looked at myself making sure that I was wearing clothes at least before we go out hunting; I made sure to take a good look at Peter, noticing that his eyes are black with hunger, noticing that his body is muscled but not overly so. I looked back into his eyes and noticed that with the hunger is desire.

"Let's feed, I don't want to be on the Cullen's diet" I told him, causing his to smile

"Alright let's go" he told him

He led me in the city, when we heard a scream coming from an alley we sped off towards it, seeing two guy's trying to rape a girl; the girl saw us with fear in her eyes, we looked at each other and we walking over to the two guy's and touched their shoulder's causing them to flinch and turn around looking at us, I motioned to the girl to leave she didn't need to be told twice once she was out of sight Peter and I pounced on our prey's. I sunk my teeth in the guy's throat drawing out the nectar from his body. We left there to find more; coming across drug dealers. When I was done, I was completely sated.

Peter drew me into his arms, and nuzzled his face into my neck, simultaneously soothing me and turning me on. An unexpected purr rumbled from my chest.

We took off running back home; once we reached inside the house before the door closed Peter pushed me against the wall pressing his lips firmly on mine, pushing his tongue in my mouth causing us both to fight for dominance.

I pushed him where I got him pressed against the wall kissing down his throat ripping his shirt growling in pleasure when I saw him panting with desire. I yanked his pants down, looking up into his eyes and going to his shaft; licking the pre-cum causing him the moan and growl with need, I lowered my lips sucking on his dick feeling his hand going into my hair setting a pace that he wants, I started fondling his balls feeling him tightening up and spurting his seed in my mouth which I greedily swallowing all of it up and licking him clean.

He pulled me up roughly pinning me back against the wall tearing my clothes off; I took a look at his eyes and noticed they were pitch black signaling the commander is out to play. He lifted me up wrapping my legs around his hips, pushing me down onto his shaft making me moan out loud; I put my arms over his shoulders while he pounds into me.

"Fuck… Harder… Faster… Shit" I moaned out making him growl and starts pounding into me faster and harder

"Shit, you feel so good" I growled

"Fuck me" I growled at him

"As you wish" he says and goes vampire speed I could feel the coil in my stomach tighten up

"I'm so close" I moaned moving my arms away from his neck and put them on his forearms

"Cum now" was all it took for me to cum, we let out roars and we bit each other riding out our orgasms while claiming each other.

We fell to the floor panting; took our time to seal our claim mark up and kissed before heading up the bathroom and took a shower together.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter POV

The next day I decided to see how well Bella's blood thirst is; so we headed into town when it just reached twilight so the sun is not beating down on us to cause notice to ourselves, we went into Wal-Mart to go shopping for the necessary stuff; I noticed when Bella woke up after the transformation she wasn't thirsty until I mentioned it; now I am noticing that the smell of human blood is not effecting her, I had a clue that she was extraordinary with being a newborn. When we headed back home; earlier on that day I received the documents and the rings so I figured once we are home I would hand her new license and the marriage certificate and her ring.

"Finally, home I knew I would do good on not wanting to kill" she told me with a big smile

"That you did baby, you did good" I told her

"Hey baby, can you come here" I asked her sitting down on the couch

"What is it?" she asked me while sitting down

"I got you some documents, you are now Isabella Marie Whitlock age 21, I also got us a wedding certificate" I told her gauging her reaction

She didn't talk for a while; so I decided to put the ring on the table in front of her and wait for her reactions on everything, I didn't realize that half an hour went by and she was still looking at me with her mouth slightly open, so I decided to get her attention by putting the ring on her finger to see if that would getting her talking, once the ring was on her finger she shook her head and began talking.

"So we are now married?" she asked bewildered

"Yes, we are. We can have a wedding if you want" I told her

"Well yeah, I would at least like a small wedding and all; but I doubt the Cullen's would come" she told me sadly

"You really want to see the Cullen's? Even the piano playing virgin?" I asked her

"Well everyone but him." She told me

"Well how about we go feed?" I asked her

So we were off going to look for the scums of the earth and taking care of our thirst; when Bella went slightly ahead of me I decided to text Jasper.

_Hey, get everyone over to my house; run there and then hide we should be home in a few minutes. Peter_

When I got up to Bella I noticed that she was luring two prey over to her; so when she got them just a few feet from her I ran behind one of them and latched on to him taking in his blood; while watching my mate do the same with hers. Once we were done we headed back to the house.

Jasper POV

We were lounging around waiting for Peter to let us know when we can go visit them and everything when my phone dinged letting me know that I got a text from Peter.

_Hey, get everyone over to my house; run there and then hide we should be home in a few minutes. Peter_

"Everyone, let's go we need to run to Peter's" I told them making some of them panic

"Nothing is wrong, I think he is going to surprise her" I told them what the text said and within moments we were heading to his house

When we got to his house I let us in and directed everyone to hide and not to make any noise, and wait for Peter to say something just as everyone was about to hide I got another text from him.

_Make sure they are hidden and I will say something along these lines "I'm thinking about visiting my sire" that's when ya'll come out of hiding. We are close. Peter_

Once everyone is hidden; we hear the door open up signaling that they were home I listened in to the conversation, which I am sure everyone was doing.

"Baby, are you okay? You seem really down now" he asked her

"I'm fine, just sad" she said

"I'm thinking about visiting my sire, what do you think?" he asked

We took that as a sign to get out of hiding but decided to be quiet about it; when we got into view we saw that Bella's back was facing us and Peter looked at me slightly nodding his head signaling if one of us want to hug Bella now we can; so we looked at each other and we reached Emmett noticing that he was pleading with his eyes to be the one to hug her, we nodded our head and watched him walk slowly to her and scooped her up in a big hug, eventually making her scream with surprise. When Emmett put her down; he backed up and she slowly turned around.

"Emmy?" she said

"Belly-bean" was all she said before launching herself at him

Peter POV

When we got home; I noticed that she was sad and didn't seem to sense other's, so when she told me she was sad I knew right then and there that I had to give the signal for them to come out of hiding so my mate can cheer up. When they came out they were really quite and didn't make any noise but were also waiting on me to give them the okay; once they got the okay the allowed Emmett be the one to hug her first. I panicked when she started screaming, but when she saw Emmett, I knew she was happy; she told me that she missed her second family.

"Thank you" she said to me launcher herself kissing me fully on the lips

"No problem baby, I knew that you wanted to see them" I told her

"Bella, what is that on your hand?" Alice demanded, making Bella look at her hand and smiles sheepishly

"Wedding ring" was all she said

"But I wanted to plan your wedding" Alice started pouting

"Well I told Bella that if she wanted a wedding she can" I told them

"Really? Bella does Charlie know that you are getting married?" Alice asked her

Bella started sobbing, I ran over to her and picked her up started purring to calm her down; I brushed my fingers through her hair after about ten minutes she calmed down and started purring along with me brushing her nose over her mark on my neck.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked

"Eight months after you left; it was two weeks after graduation, I went home after hanging out with some friends that I found my parents killed by Victoria" she told them

"Why didn't I see this?" Alice muttered

"Its fine Alice, it is still hard though to think that my dad won't be able to walk me down the aisle" she told her

We started talking about other thing's but I knew they wanted to ask more; I saw Carlisle looking at Bella with a question in his eyes but decided not to ask him what it was for now, but you can tell that he is happy that he got his daughter back in his life, you can tell everyone is happy that she is back in their lives.

After the talk, I decided to take a walk through the woods asking the Major to come along; when we go deep in the forest I stalked forward putting my hand around his throat.

"You almost took a bite out of my mate; you listened to dickward what happened to the most feared Major?" I growled

"I'm sorry Peter, I didn't mean for that to happen" he said grabbing my arm and twisting

He tore my arm off that was holding his neck; you can see the Major being let loose, I ran at him grabbing his arm and tore it off causing him to growl louder, we kept our stance's up we fought with us both losing an arm and getting more bites from each other. Once we calmed down we picked up our arms and attached them back to our bodies and running back to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV

It has been two weeks since the Cullen's came back into my life; when I got picked up by Emmett of course I didn't know who was hugging me, I screamed and was about to hurt whoever it was, when I saw who it was I cried, not at all happy they were there and decided to leave me alone; they forgot about 'Victoria' coming for revenge, but nothing could have prepared me for when the pixie asked about my dad, that point I cried more and I got comforted by my mate. I had looked at everyone and when I stopped at Carlisle I noticed that he had a question that he had wanted to ask but let it go for a while, my mate and Jasper fighting it all out then coming back into the house with fresh bite marks on themselves, wasn't at all happy about that; even though Jasper is my mate's sire I got pissed and attacked him leaving marks of my own on him all the while smirking at his expression.

So here we are today; we were planning the wedding I know to never let Alice plan anything that doesn't need it unless asked. I know that it will take a while to be okay with them all but it is a work in process with them, Peter left Carlisle and I alone, so I am guessing that Carlisle asked to talk to me privately because they left the house.

"Bella, if you had someone to walk you down the aisle who would you choose?" he asked me

"Well, if it wouldn't be my dad then you" I told him feeling sad

"You really want me to walk you down the aisle?" he asked

"Yeah, you are like my second dad" I told him

"What do you want really for your wedding? I'll try to stop them from going over the top" he said

"I want a small wedding; just you guys and maybe Jake and his friends?" I told him

"How many friends would your friend Jake may bring?" he asked

"Let's see there are Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Brady, Colin, Jake, Leah, Quil, and Embry" I said

"That's a lot… did you ask Peter about that?" he asked me all I could do was shake my head no

"Bella you need to ask him about that" was all he said before everyone back showed up

I couldn't help but think that he was right, I know I need to ask him but I also need to talk to the wolf pack on my own to see if they would want me once they find out what I am and everything. So I excused myself to make a phone call; Peter asks who I would be calling I told him some friends back home and he let me go to make it in piece.

"Hello" said a gruff voice

"Hey is Jake there?" I asked

"Bells, how are you doing?" Jake asked me

"I'm good, do you think you can get to the pack I need to tell you guys something and ask something also?" I asked him

"Bells, you are on speaker phone what's up?" he asked behind choruses of _'Hey Bells'_

"Well, I am a vampire now, and I am getting married" I told them

"What?" they questioned

"Sam, you remember when you imprint?" I asked him

"Yes" he asked unsure

"Well Sam, I am mated to a vampire so he turned me on my permission of course" I told them

"Are you happy?" Jake asked

"I am, I was wondering if you guys would come to the wedding in Texas, but I might want to tell you that my mate and I don't drink animal blood, but we drink the scum you know rapist, murder's drug dealers" I told them

"So you're a human drinker?" Jake whispered

"Yeah, but I cannot kill an innocent human. You guys know that is not me" I whispered feeling like they are not going to be okay with it

"Bella may I talk to your mate?" Sam asked

"Sure, hold on" I told him running back into the house

"Peter can you come here please?" I asked him walking back outside

"What's up my mate?" he asked

"Well, before I hand the phone over to you. Do you think I can invite some friends from Forks?" I asked him

"Who are they?" he asked wearily

"Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Brady, Colin, Jake, Leah, Quil, and Embry" I tell him

"Basically all guys?" he asked with his eyes turning black

"Some of may bring their imprints" I tell him handing the phone and backing away slightly

Peter POV

When my mate asked me if we can invite her friends I was okay with it until she mentioned that they are mostly guys; I knew the commander in me was begging to be released but I decided to talk to them when she handed me the phone.

"Hello, this is Peter, Bella's mate" I said

"Hey Peter, this is Sam" he said

"What can I do for you?" I asked him

"We were wondering if, that we do go and if it's okay with you, if that we bring our imprints knowing that they will not get killed" he asked

"Well, I guess that's fine, who has imprints and who does not?" I asked him

"Seth, Brady, and Colin. But you got too remember they are young" he said

"How young?" I asked knowing I was over stepping this but I got to ask

"Seth is fifteen, Brady and Colin are fourteen" he told me

"That's fine, just know that I am also protective of my mate" I told him

"That's fine, just get Bella to call us to let us know when we need to be there" he said, I agreed and hung up looking at Bella

When I came in the house before she left to call someone I thought something was going on; which I found out that she wants her friends to come to the wedding, I mean don't get me wrong though I was happy that she still thinks of her friends but when it comes to all guys that I don't know I am territorial when it comes to my mate.

"Bella, come here" I commanded her she walked over to me with her head down in a submissive pose

"Why did you want to invite them?" I asked

"Because they were there for me when my parents got killed" she muttered right then I knew I couldn't be upset with her

"They can come to the wedding baby; I just want to protect you… I love you baby" I told her pulling her into my arms

"I… I love you too" she said smiling at me. I kissed her on the lips softly

I pulled her into the house and kept walking to our bedroom and shut the door; kissing her on her lips holding her to me, I tore her clothes off and put her on the bed kissing her breast and bringing her nipple in my mouth suckling on it softly making her moan before switching over to the other one while sliding my finger along her folds, I push one finger in and out then another then another, just when she was about to reach her peak I took my fingers out and pushed my cock into her slowly after a few minutes, start to pound into her making her moan.

"Fuck… you feel so good" she moan

"Baby… so tight so hot" I groaned I started pounding into her harder feeling her about to reach her climax

"Let it go… cum on my cock" I growled

"YES" she screamed I bit into her claim mark started pouring more of my essence into her; feeling her do the same to me.

We collapsed into each other's arms breathing heavily; when our became regular again we pulled our clothes on and stepped out of the room hearing three sets of moans made us chuckle; we decided to go out hunting hoping they would be done when we get back.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

It has been three weeks since I talked to the pack and got dominated by my mate; I know he was just doing it because he was scared he would lose me but now he knows he won't and that I love him to pieces, I fully came clean that they were a bunch of shifter's I didn't want them to get upset at me that I left that little detail out to them; to say they were not happy was an understatement of the year. Carlisle and Esme were the only slightly calm ones but everyone else started growling cursing everything; it took me purring to calm Peter down, and make him happy to get Jasper happy so he can get everyone else happy. Peter then took me to the room and reclaimed me about ten times.

It's two nights before the wedding; here I am with Peter at the airport waiting for the pack to show up, Peter and I of course put contacts in making our eyes violet color, just as I looked back to the terminal I see Jake and the pack coming to the baggage claim, when Jake sees me he couldn't stop the massive smile that spread on his face. I saw all the females that I remembered but there seemed to be new faces that I have not met yet, I motioned to Jake that Peter and I will be waiting outside for them and he nodded his head as to say okay. Five minutes later the whole pack came out and found us; we had the others come with their cars knowing that we would need it.

"Bells" Jake bellowed

"Hey Jake" I said

"Guy's this is my mate Peter" I told them

They all introduced themselves so while they were doing that I decided to go over and talk to Jasper asking him what the emotions are from Peter; when he told me they were happy, ecstatic, and a bit of worrisome; when I asked him to explain it to me he told me that my mate was happy that I was happy, he was ecstatic because he was meeting the people that helped me out after my parents death and worrisome is that he was afraid that they will not approve of him. I took a look at my mate and friends I couldn't help but smile at the sight that was in front of me seeing them get along just made me happier, I saw Jake coming over this way towards me.

"He is a good guy Bells" he said

"I think so to, I love him so much" I told him smiling

"So I hear you imprinted" I said making him blush

"Yeah, she is wonderful" he said having a goofy smile

"Can I meet her?" I asked he nodded and went to go get her

He started walking with a girl that looked really familiar but I couldn't place it at the moment.

"Bella?" she said

"Angela?" I asked making her nod her hair

"OMG, I am so happy for you guys" I said while hugging Angela making everyone tense

"Oh come on she is not going to kill me you guys" she said making everyone breathe of relief

"I cannot believe you guys think so little of me, I would never hurt Ang, and she's a good friend. So how did you meet Jake?" I asked

"One night I went to La Push with Jessica and Mike, it was an hour after we got there that they left me on the beach alone when Jake came up and asked if I was okay and that was history" she said looking at Jake lovingly

During our talk the pack and Peter walked over to us; Peter's arms wrapped about my waist that's when I took at everyone and their mates, I kind of figured that the only three that would still be single is Seth, Brady and Colin; seeing as how they are young but still look old enough.

We take them to our house and show them where they can sleep; they did some shaking being in the presence of vampires but they calmed down; I did ask Carlisle if there was someone that would determine my powers, when he told me yes I asked him to get him here if he didn't mind, half an hour later he came to let me know that his friend and mate would be here sometime in the morning; so in the meantime of waiting for Carlisle friend to arrive in the morning. Peter and I decided to go hunting alone and spend time with each other seeing as how after I find out what my powers are the girls are going to steal me away even Leah is in on it she is harmless then what the guys are saying she is.

When we got back to the house about ten minutes before the destined time that Carlisle's friend said that they will be; so when we got inside Peter and I decided to take a shower before they show up, when we finally got out of the shower and headed downstairs we noticed a guy and four females, we walked fully in the room and sat down in the love seat while Carlisle did the introductions.

"Bella, this is Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina, and Tanya" he said while pointing to each one

"Hello, I am thankful that you would be able to make it here" I told him

"So I hear that you want to determine your power?" he asked

"Yes, sir I do" I said

"Well let's take a look here" he said while taking my hand

"You are a sponge; you collect every power that you meet" he told me

"Well how would I know when I got the power?" I asked

_Vision_

_Edward running to the Denali house; then turning around and heads to Texas, stops in front of someone before running at them prepared to fight_

I just got out of a vision and looked over at Alice and noticed that she too, got out of a vision I ask her did she have the same vision about Edward and she nods her head yes; confused on his actions we then tell the family what is going on making them on high alert when we tell them that it was in three days when the vision would take place.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter POV

Today is the wedding day; it was a long wait but I will finally be married in front of family and friends to the love of my life, yesterday when Bella had learned that she is a sponge and has everyone's powers that she comes in contact with, my mate was of course thrilled that she was not just a shield like Emoward said that she might be, so I am proud of her. It's two hours before the wedding; the guys and I our out hunting even the pack, while my mate and the girls are all getting ready themselves I am happy that they at least went hunting before we did. I still cannot believe my luck of finding my one true mate and that she has agreed to marry me.

"So Peter, how does it feel to be almost married to Bella?" Jasper asked me

"Wonderful, never be happier" I told them wearing a big smile

"That's good, I am sure that Bella is happy to" Carlisle told him

"I'm happy that I found her" I told them going over how we met

We talked the whole time after hunting; all the guys gave me tips even though I told them that is was not necessary for them to do that; they said that they wanted to help and make sure that I don't do anything that would get her upset at me, I told them that sometimes it just happens and it you cannot help it if they do get upset at you they finally agreed and we set off going back to the house to get ready. It was ten minutes before the wedding started that Carlisle left to go find the girls so he can be ready to walk Bella down the aisle; I knew today was hard for her, I knew she wanted her dad there to walk her down the aisle; before we got separated Bella asked me if she can put her parents pictures there so she can have a remembrance that her parents are there I said sure, we also had Eleazer doing the ceremony.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the wedding march playing; I looked towards the door and saw my mate and Carlisle walking down the aisle, I couldn't help but look how stunning she is with her chestnut brown hair and her ruby red eyes, she looks as beautiful as she did when I fist laid eyes on her. Carlisle and Bella walked gracefully to me; Carlisle then handed her over to me telling me to be good to her I told him I will.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join Isabella Swan and Peter Whitlock in holy matrimony…" Eleazer said

We listened to him talk a bit about god and love; I looked over to Bella and mouthed 'I love you', she smiled and said 'I love you to' and we looked back to Eleazer

"… Peter and Bella has decided to say their own vow" he said as I turned to Bella

"Bella, with all my love, I take you to be my wife. I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow." I told her smiling at her

"I Bella, take you Peter to be my husband, to share both good times and bad times, side by side. I give you my hand, and my heart, and hope that my love will always be a safe haven for you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of a permanent metal, my commitment to you is forever." She said

"Do you Peter take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked

"I do" I said smiling

"Do you Isabella take Peter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked

"I do" she said

"I now pronounce you husband and wife… You may now kiss the bride" was all he said before I started kissing her with passion, we pulled apart

"Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock" he said making everyone whistle and clap

We walked down the aisle to go back in the house so they can set everything up so we can do some dancing before Bella and I got out on our own to spend time with each other; after about five minutes we were called back out, once we stepped out the entire back yard was lit up and looked elegant. The music played and it was our first dance with each other; three songs went by I just didn't want to let her go, I got tapped on the shoulder and looked over and saw that it was Carlisle silently asking me if he can dance with her I nodded my head and walked towards Esme and asked her to dance watching Carlisle and Bella dance, all of a sudden I hear my mate pull in a deep breath and had a faraway look, everyone ran towards her except for Alice and Jasper.

"Baby, what do you see?" I asked her

"Edward" Alice and Bella said together after coming out of their visions

"What about him?" Carlisle asked

"He is fifteen minutes from here" Bella said coming over towards me

Everyone then took it upon themselves to clear the backyard and everyone went to the front waiting for the pending arrival of the Emoward; fifteen minutes goes by when all of a sudden there right in front of us.

"Hello son" Carlisle greeted

"Carlisle" was all he said while looking at my mate; my thoughts of her seemed to growl at me

"She is my Bella" he sneered

Bella POV

Today is my wedding day; Leah is standing in as my maid of honor, I know that the pixie was 'upset' that she wasn't the maid of honor but why would I want her to be when she left me along with her family. The pack is my new family and I couldn't think of anyone better to be my maid of honor; when I first met Leah she was a bitter bitch but we talked and seen that we had a lot of things in common and became friends.

When the wedding march was played; Carlisle walked me down the aisle, I was able to hide my feeling of loathing towards the Cullen's. Once with Peter we turned towards Eleazer; we said our vows then headed towards the reception area dancing and having fun when I got a vision.

_Vision_

_Edward walking towards us with the look of hatred on his face._

"_Hello son" Carlisle greeted_

"_Carlisle" was all he said while looking at me; and started growling at Peter_

"She is my Bella" he sneered I decided to listen to his thoughts

_I have to act like I am upset about this, but I really am not seeing as how I found my real mate in Charlotte._

"So Edward, if I was your 'Bella' then where is your mate Charlotte?" I asked him making his eyes widen

"How do you know about that?" he asked

"Edward, if you really love Charlotte then why act like you are upset when you're not?" I asked making him growl and run at me pouncing

I moved out of the way; with Peter beside me purring to Peter trying to calm him down, I whispered to Peter that I will be fine and to trust me he reluctantly nodded and moved back with the rest of the family.

"Edward, I don't want to fight you" I told him

"Well, what if I do?" he asked pouncing again I decided to stay where I was and let him tackle me to the ground, I put my hand on his arm using Kate's gift of shocking someone

"What the…" was all he said

"Edward, where is Charlotte right now?" I asked

_Down the road; Edward don't tell her_

"Jasper, go get Charlotte from down the road but don't let her know that you are there" I told him seeing him nod and run

It was five minutes after I told Jasper to go get her that he finally returned with her struggling to get free; from reading her thoughts she was worried for Edward.

"Edward, do us all a favor and calm down; you don't have to pretend anything my mate is Peter" I told him

"What about Charlie, how can you do this to him" I felt like a knife was sticking my dead heart

"My parents are dead Edward, did you forget about Victoria? Yeah she killed my parents" I told him

"Why?" he asked stupidly

"Mate for mate, was what she said" I told him

Later on that night after getting everything squared away with Edward and Charlotte; Peter and I went on a little vacation to get away from the family.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter POV

After the reappearance of my ex-wife; Bella and I were heading to a cabin that I own about twenty miles up the road and in the woods. When Edward showed up and tried to make it seem that my mate is his; I loved it when Bella took charge in the situation because when he decided it was a good thing to charge at my mate I was about to charge at him but was stopped by my mate telling me without words that she would handle it all on her own of course I was weary of letting her handle it, but when I saw that she had him speechless and trying to figure everything out on how she knew what he was thinking.

We were about a couple of minutes from the cabin when Bella sped up a little bit encouraging me to speed up so we can get there faster; seems to me that my mate was horny. We had just got to the cabin she pushed me against the wall of the cabin attacking my mouth hard; she moves her lips lower to my neck and starts nibbling and sucking on it making me growl back of my throat.

"Bella" I growled

"Yes?"She purred

I didn't answer her but rip of her shirt, causing her to moan, I picked her up and walked into the cabin then the bedroom practically throwing her on the bed watching her boobs jiggle, I take my shirt and pants looking at Bella and watching her pant with need; I practically rip her jeans off of her and look at her soaking wet pussy.

"You like it when I play rough baby?" I groaned

"Oh yes" she moans

"Then you will love this" I told her while tying her to the bed

"Do you like to be tied up my naughty girl?" I breathed in her ear

"Yes, Peter please fuck me" she moaned growling the last two words out

"Are you ready for me?" I asked on top of her running the head of my dick along her wet slit

"Yes" she breathed

I pushed in slowly to prolong her; but it seemed that she wasn't going to have that seeing as she wrapped her legs around me and pushed me into her fast, I slowly pulled out enjoying her demanding that I fuck her fast.

"Peter, please let me go" she purred making me let her go free

Once I let her free she pushed me onto my back and started riding me hard and fast; I hold onto her hips making her go faster and deeper than before I slowed down the pace but started making her ride me with hard stokes.

"Oh…YES…" she moaned I flipped her around with her back towards me fucking her faster

"Shit… Peter I'm cuming" she moaned

"Cum with me baby" I said feeling her walls tighten around my cock; I released my load deep inside of her. I grabbed her and sunk my teeth straight into her neck, marking her as mine again.

We lay in the bed for a couple of hours talking about where we would want to travel to in the future; if the Cullen's are going to stay in Texas or are they going to leave and just visit us, Bella doesn't mind what they do as long as we have privacy here and there.

We then made love for hours; claiming one another over again, I love the possessive side of my mate and I know she loves mine also. Here we are heading back to the house, we are a couple of minutes away when all of sudden she stops; I look at her face and notice that she is having a vision. A few minutes later she shakes her head and begins to run back to the house, once inside Bella ran to Alice talking about their vision to see if it's right or not.

"What is going on?" I asked

"Well, we both had a vision; that there is going to be a fight with vampires going on in Forks, Washington" Alice told us

"I need to call Jake and them to let them know that we are going to be there" Bella said walking out of the house

We discussed when we have to be there; when we found out that the fight is in a month we had to wait for my mate to come back in the house and tell us the details.

Bella POV

When I had the vision I knew I had to go and ask Alice if she had the same one; once I found out and Alice told everyone I knew it was time for me to call Jake and the pack to let them know what is going on and that we will be there.

"Hey Bells" the pack said

"Hey everyone, I was calling to let you know that we will be in Forks in a couple of days" I told them

"Why?" Sam asked

"Well Alice and I had a vision that there is going to be a fight there with vampires; I know you guys can take care of it yourselves but with these you are going to need help" I told them

"Okay, you guys can be here. But Bella I must warn you not to hunt anyone in Forks" Sam told me

"Don't worry Sam, Peter and I will not hunt in Forks" I told them

We went over the details a little more; once I was done I headed back inside to let everyone know that we can go back to Forks, I also told Peter about hunting in Forks and he agreed with me that we will not hunt there but we will have to hunt in Port Angeles.

Later on that night when the Cullen's left to go pack for the pending trip to Forks; Peter and I decided to watch TV luckily for us not having to pack for the trip. I also told Peter if he wanted a house that we didn't have to worry about anyone bothering us that we could us the house that my dad left me seeing as how it is away from others and that the house is the only one on that drive, he then told me that it was up to me. "I love you" I told him snuggling up to him

"I love you to baby" he said pulling me closer and kisses the top of my head

It was around dawn that we decided to go hunting before we left for the trip; Edward and Charlotte did come with us but only Charlotte hunted the same as us, Edward couldn't harm anyone like that but did not disapprove of Charlotte's diet. Edward wanted to talk to me and explain things when we got to Forks, I told him fine Peter wasn't happy but he understood that I have to talk to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella POV

Once we found our prey we launched at them and killed them sucking on their blood; when we got done we disposed of the bodies and headed out to where Edward was waiting. I could see the love that flowed between him and Charlotte. We got back to the house to get our bags and head to the airport; we got on the plane the Cullen's are in front of us and were behind them in first class; we had two hours to kill and we decided to talk about what we would do once we get there. An hour later Alice and myself were trying to look into the future a little more to find out the destined time of the fight; I found myself being pulled into a vision.

_Vision_

_Victoria and the newborns plan to attack in couple weeks instead of a month_

_End of Vision_

"Shit" I whispered

"What is it?" Peter asks silently

"Seems to me the fight is going to be in two weeks instead of a month" I told him

I sent a text to the Cullen's letting them know what was going on; Alice then text me back letting me know that she had the same vision and stated that were going to be working with the pack extra hard so they know what to do when it comes to newborns.

We just landed and headed to the baggage claim when I got the call from Jake letting us know that they are there to pick us up; and take us where we want to go. Peter and I got into Jake's rabbit and told him that the Cullen's will be going to their house and that Peter and I will be going to my dad's house, when that was said Jake slowed down a fraction but went back to driving towards my dad's place.

"So Jake, are you guys ready to learn how to fight newborns?" my mate asked him

"Yeah, but I always thought that they were easy for us wolves" Jake told him

"When we get to training I will let my sire explain" was all Peter told him

Once we arrived at the house; Jake told me to call him to let them know when the training when and where it will be taken place, I agreed and told him I would. Peter and I walked in the house and headed up to my room; Peter then asked why the other room is closed I explained to him that it is my father's room and I don't want to really go in there too much.

"Is is because then you would really know he is gone?" he asked

"Nothing like that, but his smell is still in there and everything is like it was when he died" I told him

"I understand; you want it to feel that he is still here" he said with understanding in his tone

"Exactly" I told him heading downstairs with him following me

"So this is where it happened?" he whispered

"Yeah, you can see faint blood stains" I told him

We lay around watching TV waiting on something to occur when I was suddenly hit with a vision.

_Vision_

_Training is at the baseball clearing at midnight_

"What is it?" Peter asked

"The training is at midnight at the baseball clearing" I told him

"Okay, why don't you call your friends and tell them" he said

I called the pack letting them know where it's going to be at and what time and if they need help finding it just follow us; they agreed that they will see us at midnight and they may need help finding the clearing that we are talking about, I told them go to the Cullen house then follow our scent leading to the clearing.

Later, it had just reached twelve o'clock midnight and we all are stretching; Peter and Charlotte went to stand by their sire waiting for instructions. It was a minute later that I am telling everyone they are here.

Jasper POV

We are waiting for the wolves to show up so we can start training with them so they know what to do and not to do with newborns; Peter and Charlotte are at my side but you can tell they want to be with their mates. I looked where Bella, Alice and Edward are looking and here comes the entire wolf pack in wolf form.

Just as we were about to start training Peter left my side real quick getting in front of his mate trying to get her back in the present.

"Bella" he growled

"Huh…What?" she stuttered

"What was the vision this time?" I asked

"Alice tell them" was all she said

"They changed paths, it looks like they will be here in three days instead of two weeks" my beautiful mate told us

"Well then, let's train" I told them going into the Major

"They will fight like children, don't let them get their arms around you and don't go for the obvious kill. Go from the side and keep moving, Emmett" I told everyone

Emmett came at me; letting him think that he has the advantage to take me, I moved out of the way before he can get to me. Emmett froze.

I had him from behind and my teeth are at his neck. Emmett started to cuss up a storm then demanding for another try.

Everyone had tried to get me; when it was Bella's turn you can tell she was giddy to fight, but Peter was not happy

"You remember the rules?" I asked him

"Yep, bring it" she told me

We both got into crouched ready for attack when; she just stared at me grinning waiting like she knows something. I decided to attack to see what happens; then all of a sudden she has me on the kneeing on the ground with her teeth at my neck.

"Holy shit" Peter breathed

Bella then let me go standing beside Peter; grinning happily I looked around and say that everyone's expression is with awe.

"Well you guys get the picture?" I asked the wolves

"They said yes, it was informative and Sam wants to know are we going to do this later again" Bella replied for the wolves

"Yes, you are more welcome to come and watch or participate" I told them

"They will be here, now we need to get in a line, so they can smell us and not attack us. Sam is first" Bella told everyone

Sam was the first one to go along the line but seeming to stop a little longer at Bella; she then nodded her head. After Sam was done everyone else began to smell us but taking a little longer on Bella, once the last one was finished they walked back in the woods making us turn to Bella.

"What?" she asked

"Bella, why were they stopping at you?" Peter asked. Edward was about to say it but was stopped by Charlotte

"They were telling me that I still smell the same but with a hint of vanilla" she said

"Bella, they are right" Edward said making us all laugh

After that, we left going back to the house but Peter and Bella went back to her dad's house for a little more privacy.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella POV

Once Peter and I got home; we were still going over the fight; it seems that it turned Peter on because when I turn looked at him, his eyes were black with lust. Once the door was closed he pushes me against the wall and started attacking my lips.

"I love it how you won the fight with my sire" he groaned

"Well, then what are you going to do?" I purred running my finger over his chest feeling it vibrate

"I'm going to fuck you" he growled

He tore my shirt and pants off growling appreciative seeing me bare; I decided before we went to go train that I was going to go without underwear.

"I see that you are wet for me already my mate" he said

"Just for you" with that I tore his clothes off; I started running my gaze over his body moaning at the sight before me.

He lifted me up and positioned his cock with my clit looking at me before pulling me down on his cock hard; he paused for a minute before pounding into my pussy making my back hit the wall, I put my hand on his shoulder moving my hips in sync with him. I feel my lower stomach starting to tighten up.

"So… close" I panted

"So… tight… so fucking good" he moaned pounding into me faster

"I'm cumming. PETER" I screamed feeling the elastic break from within me

"Shit" he groaned putting his face against my neck; feeling his seed spurt inside me

We were there for a while; but after thirty minutes he pulled out of me and took me upstairs to the bathroom getting a bath ready for us to take together.

The next training went by fast; some of the wolves joined in, I of course was having fun. Jacob was the first one to choose who he wanted to try to fight and you guessed it, he wanted to fight me but didn't last long seeing as how I won the fight then when they thought I was least expecting it, they had Sam try to go at me, but they found that a lost cause, I won again.

Peter POV

It was finally the day when we would fight the newborn army; and I believe it will be good for my mate to avenge her parent's killers. When everyone was there we were waiting for them to show up; Bella mouthed to me any minute they would be here, when I turned back around where they would be coming all of a sudden you see about twenty newborns, I looked over at Jasper silently asking if we are going to need the major and the commander out he simply shrugged.

The fight commenced with me having three newborns and trying to keep my mate from much harm when she started growling I knew then that she let her other part out and was looking at a red head that was smirking at her probably taunting her, but I kept up fighting with the newborns in front of me helping anyone that needs help; I knew if I tried to help my mate right this second that she probably will be a little hurt that she couldn't kill her on her own.

I noticed the major was out seeing as how someone bit Alice's shoulder and the major was tearing anyone up who would come near his mate; we had all of the newborns killed even two of them that helped killing Bella's parents at least that's what Edward said. We heard growling and tearing, but what got the commander to come out was my mate's pained scream I ran over to where she was and noticed that her arm was torn off and her leg, I instantly killed the red headed bitch that hurt my mate sending her into the fire and rushing over to my mate grabbing her arm and attaching it back while sealing it with my venom, then grabbed her leg doing the same process like I did her arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"Yeah, I am now" she said; I helped her up after a minute

We went back to the family and noticed that there were a few of the Volturi there complaining to the Cullen's that they didn't get to see the fight, I looked at Bella and noticed that she was glowing slightly but not noticeable; believe she is getting a few new powers. After five minutes they left and we turned to go to the Cullen's house.

"Are you feeling okay Bella?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah, that stupid bitch counter attacked me tearing off one arm and one leg; luckily that when I screamed Peter came and save me" she said smiling at me

"I wouldn't have been able to handle it if you got killed baby. I love you too much" I told her kissing her lightly on the lips

"What was she saying to you though Bella? I couldn't seem to understand her thoughts" Edward asked

"Oh the bitch started saying stuff about how my parents tasted and that if I wasn't stupid enough to get in this world they would be alive today, I think that's what caught me off guard." she said

"She went for your weakness" Jasper said

"She did, I hate that she used that against me" she growled

We spent an hour talking and going over our plans; I pulled Jasper aside and explained to him how I felt of what happened to my mate; he then explained that sometimes they will get hurt sometimes and that we will always protect what is ours but they also want to feel independence. I am lucky that Jasper had got his psychologist degree; sometimes it is best to know that you can talk to and not go insane over.

"Well, Bella and I are going back to her dad's house to rest and everything, if you need us just call" I said getting up holding Bella's hand in mine heading towards the door

"See you guy's later, really call us if you need us" she said shutting the door behind her

Then we ran back to the house; once we were in the house we went up to her room and made love for hours with us both claiming each other, then cuddling up to each other, with her head on my chest.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella POV

It is two weeks after the battle we are all sitting around waiting for the wolves to call us back to let us know where to meet up with them so we can talk about the treaty that they have with the Cullen's; about fifteen minutes later my cell phone beep indicating a text message, I look down to see that it was Jake

_Meet us at the baseball field. J_

"Guy's we need to go to the baseball field" I told everyone

It took us five minutes to get there when we saw the pack including the imprints; we saw that they were in human form I looked at everyone and saw that they had determined faces.

"So what is going to happen containing the treaty?" I asked

"Well, we talked it with the council and they are okay if you guys venture on our land; still no killing anyone or changing anyone." Sam said

"What if that person should have another chance at life?" I asked perplexed

"If you see potential in the person you pick and only if they are dying then you can change them" he said

"Okay, let's hope that if it happens it is only minimal" I said

"Yes, let's pray about that" Carlisle agreed

"Sorry Carlisle" I said

"Sweetie, its okay you are a part of the treaty also, isn't that right Sam?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, Peter, Bella and Edward's mate is a part of the treaty as long as it is understood no killing on the land" he said

"That's understandable" Peter said wrapping his arms around me

I leaned my back onto Peter's chest listening him to purr while everyone talks about the treaty; it seemed like an hour that we were there but it was only fifteen minutes till I felt Peter running with me still in his arms, we got back to Cullen house. Peter plopped down on the couch holding on his lap.

"What I don't understand is why they decided to change the treaty after so many years" Carlisle mused

"Maybe they see that we are not the bad ones that they have to worry about" I said voicing my opinion

We talked for a few more hours until I hit everyone with a bunch of lust; Peter and I left to go back to the house where we are staying at; when we got there Peter and I fumbled up the stairs kissing each other finally landing in the bedroom and on the bed, we made love until the sun came up.

Peter POV

It has been a month since the newborn fight; Bella told me that she thought it would be good if I go hang out with Jasper, seeing as how Edward is going to show up so they can talk about everything. I decided to run to the Cullen house to see if Jasper would go hunting with me even though he will not be the one that will be hunting. I walked in the door seeing Emmett playing a game and Alice coming down the stairs.

"He will be down in a minute Peter" she told me dancing towards the couch with Rosalie

"Hey Peter" Jasper said coming down the stairs

"Hey Jasper, want to go hunting?" I asked him

"Sure, besides we need to hang out." He said

"That's true, we haven't really hung out much" I said heading towards the door

We headed to the streets of Port Angeles; listening in for anybody in an alley way, talking along the way all of a sudden you hear a scream we headed down the alley that the scream came from; when we got there, there was a two guys holding down a girl trying to rape her but lucky for her she was putting up a fight not letting them do anything to her; we got there and Jasper helped me with the two guys even though he wasn't going to feed from them he held one of them while I launched myself at the other one taking his life blood after the girl ran away, after I was done with the first one I took the other and took his life blood from him also, so they will not hurt anyone else. We were hanging out for about two hours when I get a phone call about one thirty am.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"Hey baby" I said

"Hey, I need you and Jasper in the woods behind the house; just follow my scent" she said hanging up

I looked at Jasper and nodded to him running back to Forks to see what is going on; I have a feeling that we will be shocked when we get there.

Bella POV

Peter left to go hang out with Jasper; a minute before Edward showed up; luckily I was still at the door waiting for him to come by so we can talk.

"Hello Edward" I said greeting him

"Hey" was all he said

"Well, I know that we need to talk. So why not start?" I asked

"Okay, you know we only left for your safety but it seems that didn't seem to work. I am sorry that your parents got killed from our kind. Now I will always love you but as a sister, I knew that you were not my mate and I felt the need to go out and try to find her. I didn't know that you were a mate a vampire; if I knew that I would of tried to help, I am happy with Charlotte and she has helped me see what I did to you was wrong" He said

"Edward, if you would of just explained everything to me I would have understand. I tore apart after you left, don't get me wrong it wasn't all about you it was for the fact that you took the second family that I had; I didn't know how to function. After a few months, my dad and I had a daughter-father relationship that I didn't know that we would have had, I had found friends in the pack they helped me get better and live life." I told him

"I understand, but you have Peter, the pack and all of us. You are not alone in all of this" he said

"Yeah, it is just going to take some time getting used to it all. I mean before you guy's I was a teenage girl that took care of her parents and not have fun on my own" I said smiling slightly

We talked another hour getting everything on the plate; and telling each other how we met our mates, his was comical he was out in France walking around at night getting flirted by girls when all of a sudden this girl comes out and starts bitching the girls out telling them to get away from her man; after that they fell in love.


	15. Chapter 15

Mystery POV

Ever since our mom died after giving birth to us, our dad has resented us through the years; every time he was nice during the day, but at night he beat us. We went to school and got good grades; just so he won't beat us more than he does but that never seems to make him happy.

It was just well before midnight when my sisters and I decided to go to bed; we were talking away and had just reached the top landing about to head to our rooms when all of a sudden I feel a sharp blow to the head; I am in and out of consciousness when I hear two thuds hit the floor, I feel myself being lifted up for what seems forever and put in the back of something. After about what seems to be hours I know my sister's have to have been taken like I was; I fell to the floor with a thud and felt something hit me over and over again, till darkness came I heard something approaching the felt fire but stayed quiet.

Bella POV

After Edward left; I decided to go for a walk in the woods, I knew I needed to hunt so I decided to head out this way for a short cut to Port Angeles when smelled blood and alcohol. I decided to go see what is going on in the woods at this time of night when I came into a clearing of three triplet teenage girls that were beaten to death; I looked where I smelled alcohol and saw not even ten feet away from the girls bodies was a body of an older guy, a bat lying down next to him I smelled the bat to see if he was the one that did this to the girls when I found out that he was the one I quickly bit him and started drinking his life blood away from him. I dropped the body and headed over to the girls listening to their heartbeat only hearing a light beat, I dropped next to the first one and bit into her throat, and wrists pushing venom into her; and doing the same to her sisters.

I knew I wouldn't be able to move them by myself; so I did the only thing I could do, I called my mate.

"Hey baby" he said

"Hey, I need you and Jasper in the woods behind the house; just follow my scent" I said hanging up

I sat down next to them listening to their heart beats; I am sort of shocked that they have yet to make any noise; it felt like a long time before Peter and Jasper showed up.

"What happened?" Peter growled

"I found these three girls when I was taking the shortcut to go hunting and found them beaten to death by that guy over there, he may have been their father" I told him pointing to the corpse

I looked up at Peter, gauging his reactions about all of this from the corner of my eye I saw that Jasper had went over to the corpse and took the wallet out of his pocket and looked through it.

"Well, you are right about one thing, he was their father. But what I want to know is why did he want to kill his daughters" Jasper mused

"I don't know but we need to move them to the house" I said picking up one while the boys pick the other's up and ran back to the house

The guys left me alone while I change the girls into something else; when I got done with the one that I brought up, I saw an id stating that her name was Sierra, I moved onto the one in the middle changing her clothes and found another id stating that her name is Cordelia, finally I moved to the last one changing her clothes and found her id saying her name is Gabrielle. When I got done I called the boys back up here, in a flash they were in the room asking me a bunch of questions.

"Who are they?" Peter asked

"Their names are Sierra, Cordelia, and Gabrielle" I told them

"Why were they in the woods?" Jasper asked

"I don't know, but I am going to need you go home keep everyone from coming here other then Carlisle, keep Edward out of your head." I told him. He nodded and heading for home

Peter stayed with me while I talked to each one of them; knowing that they could hear us after an hour Peter left me to let Carlisle in the house and walked him to the room where the girls are.

"What happened? All Jasper told me if that you needed my medical advice" Carlisle said

"Follow me, I need you to tell me if they are okay" I told him leading him to the three girls

"What happened here?" he said with a gasp

"I found them beaten badly by their father in the woods, low heartbeat but I have a feeling they are special Carlisle I do" I told him

"Bella, I still don't see why you changed them" he said with a sigh; seems like I am going to be bringing out the big guns

"Dad, when you changed Edward you saw potential in him and thought him to be special" I said making him smile

"Okay, I will take a look" he said going to look at the girls, few minutes later he came out

"They are healthy, but they may be a little confused about everything; they should remember their names" he said

"Thank you" I said

He left after that with basic instructions to talk to them; say their names and just hope for the best. So that's what Peter and I did, we talked to them letting them know everything is going to be okay and we talked to them individually. Two days later Peter and I are sitting in the room with the girls waiting for them to wake up; their hearts begin to speed up then stop all together, after a minute they opened their eyes and gasped.

"Hello Sierra, Cordelia, and Gabrielle" I said

"Hello" they whispered together

"My name is Bella, this is my mate Peter" I told them

I then explained what happened, how I found them, and told them what they are now; they started to dry sob and fling their selves at me holding me tight, I smoothed down their hairs and started to whisper to them that they will be okay. It took twenty five minutes to calm them down but they did, but they still had a hold of me; I knew my mate was behind me because I felt his arms wrap around me and started to purr nuzzling his nose to my throat.

Peter and I explained how to hunt and the options; I was surprised though that they wanted to hunt like us, some would want to hunt animal because they cannot stand to hurt any human, but when they asked us what our diet was and we told them the readily agreed our choice. So here we are in Port Angeles with the three girls on their first hunt talking them through it all when they find six druggies and they quickly drained them dumping them, we ran back home and told each other's stories, when they started to talk about theirs I told them that they didn't have to talk about it but they quickly told me that they wanted to talk and get it off of their chests; after they were done they clanged to me sighing softly while Peter and I ran our hands through their hair.


	16. Chapter 16

Girls POV

The last thing we remember before the burning is a blurred vision of our dad beating us repeatedly, then this female came over to us, and then we felt burning through our veins. Felt like fire was burning us alive; felt being lifted up and put on something soft, this cannot be our house or our room; our beds are not this soft they are like rocks are in them. We felt someone take our clothes off and put new one's on; then had someone check on us and then we began to hear two people talked to us and calling us by our names, we knew then it couldn't have been our father, he doesn't say our names at all.

It seemed like we were burning for weeks; our hearts stopped, we opened our eyes looking around a saw two people that we don't know.

"Hello Sierra, Cordelia, and Gabrielle" the lady said

"Hello" we whispered together

"My name is Bella, this is my mate Peter" she told us

We looked at them trying to figure out what is going on and what is happening; when Bella decides to shed some light to us.

"Girls, I found you three in the woods badly beaten up by your dad and you three were losing too much blood, I also want to let you know that you three are vampires" she told us

We start to sob and ran over to her clinging to her; feeling her smoothed our hairs down our head and started to whisper to us telling us that everything will be okay.

_I wonder if she will be our mom~ Cordelia thought_

_I don't know but I hope so~ Sierra thought_

_Why are we hearing each other? ~ Gabrielle asked_

_Hmmm. wouldn't you want these two as our parents? ~ Cordelia asked hopefully_

_Well, yes. I would like them to be, but what if they don't want us? ~ Gabrielle voiced her fear_

_They seem like they would~ Sierra and Cordelia voiced together_

"Well I am pretty sure they are thirsty, baby" he told his mate

"Okay, I am guessing you three feel a burn in your throat?" she asked. We only nodded

"Well, you have two options; you can hunt animals, or you can hunt like my mate and I we only hunt killers, rapist, and druggies. Basically human blood" she told us

She then told us how to kill our prey and what to look for; she then told us how we can tell if they are druggie's, murders and rapist. We agreed to hunt humans like them; which seemed to shock her, so we followed them to a town called Port Angeles looking through the streets when we found six druggies and drained them of their life blood, disposing of their bodies like Peter told us how to do. We headed back to their house; we told our story of why our dad beat us and how we got picked on at school because we were easy to tease and we didn't have the kind of clothes other's had. Bella then told us what happened with her family how they died two weeks after her graduation and how she went to Texas and bumped into Peter. We clung to her; sighing softly feeling the love flow from her.

"Now I will let you three know that I can read minds, along with other things now I can tell you what your power is?" she asked us

"Yes, please" we said together

"You three have the abilities of telepathic, telekinesis, Precognition, and levitation" I told them

"What are they?" we asked

"Telepathic is where you can communicate mind to mind, telekinesis is where you can move things with your mind, precognition is where you can see the future and levitation is where you can be above ground" she told us

"Oh" was all we said

"Don't worry I will not read your minds, not unless I need to" she said smiling

"What are your ages?" Peter asked curiously

"We turned sixteen last week" we said softly

We excused ourselves to the room where we woke up in and started talking to each other in our minds wondering if we should ask them if they would be our parents also voicing our fears that they wouldn't want to be.

Bella POV

"I think that went well baby" my mate said pulling me in his lap, I turned where I am sitting sideways looking at him

"I do too, I love you" I told him kissing him

"I love you to baby" he said kissing me deeper. He pulled away

"What do you think they are doing?" I asked

"I don't know" he told me honestly

I cuddled up to my mate going over everything that has happened in the past three days; I wish I could of hurt their father for doing that to them; I couldn't really get much of the reasons why he would do something like that other then he was thinking that it was their fault that his wife died, to me I don't think that's a reason to abuse his kids. I stayed cuddled with my mate what feels like hours hearing him purr, when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs Peter and I turned to see the girls with a hopeful expression.

"What is it girls?" I asked we watched them sit down in front of us

"Well, we were wondering if you two would be our parents?" Sierra asked timidly

"You want us to be your parents?" Peter asked for me in a shocked tone

"Yes" they said with hope in the voices

Peter and I looked at each other started talking softly to each other about how would feel about having kids; we agreed that it would be nice to have them, so we turned to the girls and gave them an answer.

"Yes" was all that was said before they started jumping for joy and running to us

"Thank you, you two don't know how much this means to us" they squealed hugging us both.

"I believe we do, you have given us a gift also" I told them looking at Peter with love in my eyes

"Yes, you made us happy because we get the three of you" my mate said lightly kissing my lips softly purring.

"What do you say about shopping?" I asked causing them to squeal making Peter chuckle

"Okay shopping it is" my mate said

We got in the car heading towards Seattle mall; once we got there the girls were looking at us and the mall with a perplexed expression, I then remembered that they have not been really allowed to get clothes that they wanted. We went into about fifteen shops; they were reluctant at first but then they were all for shopping, we came out of the mall with five shopping bags in each hand. When we got back to the house they hugged us and put their clothes in the room coming back down with two bags in their hands.

"Did you three have fun?" I asked

"Yes mom, we did" they said smiling holding a bag out for Peter and me

"What's this?" I asked

"Open it" they said

We opened the bags; they got us matching silver Zinc-aluminum Alloy Quartz watches, I put mine on and watched Peter do the same with his we got up and went over to the girls and hugged them to us. We handed them silver id bracelets with their names on it with a little description on the inside; when they read them they hugged us dry sobbing.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter POV

When the girls came downstairs and asked my Bella and I to be their parents I was shocked; all that was going through my mind was I am finally going to be a father to someone, I don't even care if they are and will forever be sixteen years old I was over the moon, I knew my mate was happy also I couldn't help but purr softly so not to scare the girls. We got in the car heading towards Seattle mall; once we got there the girls were looking at us and the mall with a perplexed expression, I then remembered that they have not been really allowed to get clothes that they wanted. We went into about fifteen shops; they were reluctant at first but then they were all for shopping, we came out of the mall with five shopping bags in each hand. When we got back to the house they hugged us and put their clothes in the room coming back down with two bags in their hands.

"Did you three have fun?" my mate asked

"Yes mom, we did" they said smiling holding a bag out for Bella and me

"What's this?" Bella asked

"Open it" they said

We opened the bags; they got us matching silver Zinc-aluminum Alloy Quartz watches, Bella put her's on and she watched me do the same with my watch we got up and went over to the girls and hugged them to us. We handed them silver id bracelets with their names on it with a little description on the inside; when they read them they hugged us dry sobbing.

Couple hours later we were watching a movie, when my phone vibrated in my pocket I didn't have to look at it to tell that it was Jasper calling to check up on us, it vibrated two more times I took my phone out of my pocket and checked that he called two times but left a text the third time I decided to check the text message out and see what it says.

_Peter_

_Just checking up on you to see if everything is okay and if you need any help._

I put the phone back in my pocket and went back to watching TV with my mate and daughters; after the movie is done we turn the television off; the girls went upstairs to get ready to hunt so I took this opportunity to talk to my mate.

"Baby, we will need to introduce them to the Cullen's and the pack" I tell her

"I know" she said softly

"Darlin' now they will always be our daughter's" I tell her hugging her close to me

"When do you think we should introduce them to the Cullen's?" she asked

"I think after their hunt would be a good time" I tell her before the girls came down

Once the girls came downstairs we headed off to Port Angeles to hunt; Bella and I caught two rapists each, and the girls caught two each of murders, when we got done we headed home to get the car so we can drive to the Cullen's house. We reached their house and stepped out of the vehicle; the girls get behind us slightly scared of new people, Bella knocks on the door we wait five minutes before Carlisle opens the door.

"Bella, Peter I see the girls are well" he said politely

"Yes they are, girls come say hello" I tell them. They looked over our shoulder and mumbled a hello.

"Come in" Carlisle said ushering us in the house

We reached the living room where the rest of the Cullen's are sitting and we let Carlisle pass to go sit next to his mate; I pull my mates hand up to my lips and kiss it softly.

"Hello Major" I said to my sire

"Peter" he said softly looking at the girls behind me

"I am guessing introductions are needed, guys these three girls are Sierra, Cordelia, and Gabrielle our daughters" my mate told everyone

"Hey" our daughters said

"Girls, this is Carlisle and his mate Esme. Edward and his mate Charlotte, Jasper and his mate Alice, and Emmett and his mate Rosalie" Bella tells the girls.

We stay there for a two hours; my mate has called a meeting between just us and them, so when we go to meet them we are taking our daughters with us. I can feel something major is going to happen. We reach the line before going on the reservation because that's where my mate has asked to be met at, about five minutes later the wolves are walking towards us.

Bella POV

I knew I should have told my mate that there is another reason besides adding the girls to the treaty; I had a feeling before I changed the girls that they will be allowed on the reservation. But right now we are at the Cullen's house introducing the girls to them.

"I am guessing introductions are needed, guys these three girls are Sierra, Cordelia, and Gabrielle our daughters" I told everyone

"Hey" our daughters said

"Girls, this is Carlisle and his mate Esme. Edward and his mate Charlotte, Jasper and his mate Alice, and Emmett and his mate Rosalie" I tell the girls.

We stayed at the Cullen's for two hours and I had called a meeting with the pack so they can meet our daughters. When we left the Cullen's house we went straight through the woods going to the treaty line, they came after five minutes of waiting.

"Hey guys" I said after they came back in human form

"Hey Bells, who are these three?" Jake asked

"These three are Sierra, Cordelia, and Gabrielle our daughters" I told them looking around

When I stop at Seth I see him looking at Gabrielle like he seen the sun for the first time, then I look over and saw Brady looking at Sierra the same as Seth, then finally Colin looking at Cordelia like a blind man. I look at the girls and them fighting to go to them.

"Peter, look at the girls and look at three of the boys" I tell my mate softly.

He looks around the pack and see three boys that are looking at our daughter's I can tell he is getting a little territorial; so I walk up to him and start to purr trying to calm him down it takes five minutes to calm him down.

"Sam, we need to talk to your elder's" I tell Sam

"Why?" he asked confused

"Because Seth, Brady and Collin has just imprinted" I growled

"Okay, let's go" He said shifting back

Peter, myself and the girls run right behind the pack minus three of the wolves who seem to be running behind us leading us towards Billy's house.


	18. Chapter 18

The Girls POV

We were so happy that they liked their gifts; when they gave us a gift also we couldn't help but sob, couple hours later we were watching a movie with our parents; we couldn't help but smile at the fact that we got loving parents.

_I am so happy they agreed to be our parents~ Sierra thought_

_Me too~ Gabrielle thought_

_You can feel the love pouring from both of them; you can also tell that they are feeling love to us also~ Cordelia thought_

_I love that we have parents that love us~ Sierra thought to her sisters_

_We do to~ they readily agreed_

After the movie was done we headed upstairs to get other clothes on so we could go hunting as a family, once we went downstairs we headed off to Port Angeles to hunt; mom and dad caught two rapists each, and we caught two each of murders, when we got done we headed home to get the car so we can drive somewhere. We reached a house and stepped out of the vehicle; we got behind them slightly scared of new people, mom knocks on the door we wait five minutes before a guy with blonde hair opens the door.

"Bella, Peter I see the girls are well" he said politely

"Yes they are, girls come say hello" dad tells us. We looked over their shoulder and mumbled a hello.

"Come in" the blonde guy said ushering us in the house

We reached the living room where the there are others sitting and we let the guy pass to go sit next to a woman; dad pulls moms hand up to his lips and kiss it softly.

"Hello Major" dad said

"Peter" he said softly looking at the us

"I am guessing introductions are needed, guys these three girls are Sierra, Cordelia, and Gabrielle our daughters" mom told everyone

"Hey" we said

"Girls, this is Carlisle and his mate Esme. Edward and his mate Charlotte, Jasper and his mate Alice, and Emmett and his mate Rosalie" mom tells us.

We stayed there for a while before mom and dad telling us that is time for us to go; instead of going back to the car, we went through the woods and stopped. We waited for a few minutes before some wolves come to stop in front of us; they looked around but turned around and come back in human form.

"Hey guys" mom said after they came back in human form

"Hey Bells, who are these three?" one of them asked

"These three are Sierra, Cordelia, and Gabrielle our daughters" mom told them looking around

What we saw made us stop in our tracks and stare at our three god like guys. We felt pulls towards them; but were confused on the feeling, we notice the three guys that we are looking at; staring at us with unexplainable expressions. We followed our parents out of the woods and to a red house.

Brady POV

The day was like any other day; patrol to Sam's house and rest, we were just getting ready to sit down and eat lunch when Jake's phone rang, and we waited until after he is done to question him what was said.

"Guy's we got to meet up with Bella and her mate" Jake said

"Did they tell you why?" Sam asked heading outside

'No, just said that they needed to talk" he replied

With that we went into the woods and shifted running towards the treaty line even though they are allowed on; I am guessing it is something that really needs to be done, once we got there Jake and Sam were the only ones that showed themselves but when we all look there seemed to be new people with them. Sam and Jake came back into the woods and shifted, with that the rest of us shifted; when we walked out there I saw the girls better but when I got to the last one I looked in her eyes and I could feel the cables snap and the only one holding me to this earth is here, I took a look at her and noticed that she is just the right height for me standing at maybe 5'6, her hair was dirty blonde and a nice body. I didn't hear the conversation; but when she started moving I turned into my wolf and ran with them

Collin POV

When Jake told us that we have a meeting with Bella and her mate; I wondered what was going on, once we got there Jake and Sam were the only ones that showed themselves but when we all look there seemed to be new people with them. Sam and Jake came back into the woods and shifted, with that the rest of us shifted; when we walked out there I saw the girls better but when I got to the last one I looked in her eyes and I could feel the cables snap and the only one holding me to this earth is here, I looked at her better and noticed that she was slightly short standing at 5'3 with curves, her hair was brunette. I couldn't help but stare at the whole time, when they started to move I followed behind.

Seth POV

I had just got off patrol and I was wanting to eat something before something pack related came up; but I didn't get to do that considering Bella called for meeting between us and her and her mate, once we got there Jake and Sam were the only ones that showed themselves but when we all look there seemed to be new people with them. Sam and Jake came back into the woods and shifted, with that the rest of us shifted; when we walked out there I saw the girls better but when I got to the last one I looked in her eyes and I could feel the cables snap and the only one holding me to this earth is here, I looked at her and noticed that she was at least 5'5 with a nice body, her hair was black with natural blonde and brown highlights. I stared at her the whole time, when everyone started to move I followed along

Bella POV

When we stepped inside Billy's house I noticed two other guys there as well, I could feel eyes on my mate and I trying to gauge what's going on.

"Hey Billy" I said looking at him

"Hey Bella, how's everything?" he asked

"Good, Billy this is my mate Peter Whitlock, Peter this is Billy; Jake's dad" I said

"What is going on?" Billy asked after my mate and he shook hands

"Well, it seems that three of your wolves imprinted" I said with a smirk

"Wonderful, where are the girls they imprinted on?" Billy asked

"First, let's have the boys stand next to their mate, shall we?" I said

Brady stood next to Sierra; Collin next to Cordelia, and Seth next to Gabrielle, I looked at the girls and noticed they were not looking up, which was causing the three boys discomfort seeing their mates scared.

"There is a reason why we needed to talk with you three" I tell them

"Really?" Billy asked

"Yeah, girls lift your face and show them" I tell them softly

The girls lifted their faces and let Billy and the other two guys see why the meeting needed to be taken place seeing that their wolves was now imprinted on three vampire girls.

"See, now also these three girls are my mate and my daughters" I said smiling at my mate and girls showing them my love

We sat down talking about everything when I looked at the boys I saw that they have their mates in their laps with their faces in their hair, I tapped my mate and motioned over to them and when he looked back at me he started to smile and he leaned down and kissed my lips softly, it was getting late; I told them that it was time for us to go and that we will see them later, that of course had the three boys upset but I told them they could see them later on that perked them up.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella POV

A month after the girls had got imprinted on; the boys have been here every day, while we have a movie night the boys have the girls situated in their laps wrapping their arms around them watching TV with us. When the movie got finished the boys had to go patrolling and we had to hunt, so we went to Port Angeles catching our prey and headed over to the Cullen's house to hang out with them; Edward got married a few weeks ago, couldn't be happier that he is finally happy and has his mate, when they go home few days ago Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Peter and myself all picked on Edward for not being a virgin anymore; normally he would of gotten upset but he just laughed with us.

"Mom, could you tell us what this pull means?" Sierra asked with her sisters behind her with their hands over their heart

"That my dove is the mating pull, it will hurt to be away from your mate" I tell them

"So it would get better when we are near our mates?" Gabrielle asked

"Yes, tell me where is the pull leading you?" Peter asked

"The woods" the whispered

"That's because right now they are in the woods patrolling" I said softly hugging them

We stayed like that for a while just being a family before heading back to the house; knowing that the boys are there don't get me wrong I am so happy that the girls are mated and have good guys that couldn't hurt them no matter what, but it feels weird having the boys over here constantly. We headed to the grocery store to pick up a few things.

Once we got home the boys were there waiting on us; so we walked in the house putting the groceries away, when that is done the girls came bounding over to us asking if they can go shopping, I can tell by the glint that is in their eyes they want the guys to carry their bags, I knew for a fact that they will do anything for their imprints, so we agreed and headed to the mall to do some more shopping.

"Darlin, do you think this is a good idea?" my mate asked

"Yes, I think it's good to at least get out of the house then stay locked up, I am shocked they have not asked about school yet" I told him looking up at him and kissed his cheek

"I understand baby, we will cross that road when it comes to it, but in the meantime let's just enjoy that they have not mentioned it… I love you" he told me kissing me chastely

"I love you too" I said walking behind them holding my mates hand

We walked around the mall watching the girls go in and out of stored handing the bags to the boys; what was really bad and we thought we would have had to pull the boys out of the mall is when the girls walked past a group of guys, the boys followed and heard what the guys said about their imprints and they looked like they wanted to tear them a new one.

Peter POV

If someone would have told me that my mate and I would also be taking care of three wolves a month ago I would have laughed; but the three boys imprinted on the girls and the girls had the mating pull towards the boys. We went over to the Cullen's household to hang out for a while then headed towards town to get groceries for the boys; once the grocery shopping was we headed home seeing the boys there already. The girls wanted to go to the mall; so we headed towards the mall.

"Darlin, do you think this is a good idea?" I asked

"Yes, I think it's good to at least get out of the house then stay locked up, I am shocked they have not asked about school yet" he told me looking up at me and kisses my cheek

"I understand baby, we will cross that road when it comes to it, but in the meantime let's just enjoy that they have not mentioned it… I love you" I told her kissing her chastely

"I love you too" she said walking behind them holding my mates hand

When we got there had to endure watching the girls have fun and the boys carry their bags from shop to shop. I knew that the boys would do anything for their imprints but I didn't think they would go this far having to see lust in the eyes of other guys towards their mate; I guess what really set them off was when a group of guys said something about their imprints, they look like they are wanting to tear the guys a new one; I motioned for Bella to get the girls while I get the guys out of the mall and to the car, when my mate came out of the mall and towards the car I felt relief.

We got back to the house and left them alone I knew I had to show my mate that I love her, and show other people that she is mine and no one can harm her.

I tore her clothes off loving her body, once I had my clothes off, I was on top of her kissing her thoroughly moving to her breast taking her nipple in my mouth sucking on the nub switching over to the other breast giving it the same action; I went back to kissing her lips lining the head of my cock to her slit.

"Your so wet for me" I growled

"Yes, only for you" she moaned

"What do you want, darlin'" I asked her huskily

"I want you to fuck me" she moaned

"With pleasure" was all I said before pushing all the way in

I will never get over how tight she is every time we make love, but I love how she feels around my cock, I set the pace slow gradually going faster and harder hearing her moan and scream out in pleasure.

"I'm… so… close" she panted

"Me too" I panted licking her neck

"Fuck… fuck me faster" I was happy to oblige

I started pounding into her faster than before hearing her moan loudly; knowing that turns me on even more.

"Cum" I commanded her feeling her milk my cock I latched my teeth into her neck marking her again.

"Peter" she screamed latching her teeth in my neck marking me again

We collapsed on the bed breathing heavily; I pulled her to me nuzzle my mark on her neck, licking it sealed, she turned over and did the same with her mark on my neck.

"God, I love you" she said kissing me softly

"I love you to darlin'" I told her kissing her back

We stayed there for a half hour before heading downstairs and sitting on the couch watching the girls and their mates play a game on the wii, when they saw us they kind of looked at us with a smile on their faces and went back to playing the game.


	20. Chapter 20

Bella POV

It has been two months after the mall incident; I knew the boys were fighting their urges to mark and same with the girls, so Peter and I headed to talk to Carlisle about marking a wolf if you are a vampire and vice versa we wanted to see if anything comes to harm to all of them when marking.

"Well, I don't really see a problem with both sets of marking but it could be I would need to talk to the elders of the tribe to see what they say about all of this" Carlisle said

"When do you want to talk to them about it?" my mate asked

"Well, if we can just figure out when it good for them that would be good" Carlisle said

While they were talking I decided to text Jake and see when it would be good to talk to the elders about the imprints, I didn't even have to wait a minute before I got a reply back.

_They said now if it's good for you. Jake_

_They wouldn't mind if we come in a few? B_

_Nope. Jake_

"Well they don't mind us going, we can go now" I cut them off

"When did you find this out?" my mate asked me wrapping his arms around me

"When you to were talking back and forth, I decided to just text Jake and ask him when would be a good time, so we can go and see what they say" I tell them snuggling into Peter

"Okay, are we ready to head over there so we can see how this is going to go about on the marking?" Carlisle asked

So that's what we did, we ran to the reservation and to Billy's house so we can talk to him about the marking of the mates. When we got there I noticed that only the council members were there, that included Billy, Sam, Old Quil, Sue and Harry.

"Hey" I said to them standing next to the wall

"Okay, we are trying to figure out if it was be a good idea or not for the boys and the girls to mark each other" Carlisle said

"It depends on how well the link between them truly is, if it's really good then." Old Quil said

"Would it hurt any of them though?" I couldn't help but ask

"It should not, but they still have to be careful with the marking." Harry said

"So they have to be having sex when they mark?" I asked

"Yes, but in a certain way" Sue said blushing

"I am guessing they have to do it doggie style?" my mate said with a glint in his eyes looking at me

"Yes" Harry said

"Wow, we don't have a specific way to mark someone" Peter said cheekily

"Peter are you taunting them?" I said huskily

"Oh yeah" he said with a smile on his face

I turned back to the conversation at hand and listened to Carlisle and Billy talk about what is best when marking the mate; when I felt eyes watching me I turned around and saw my mate looking at me with lust filled eyes. I excused myself outside and ran to the trees and waited for Peter to show up, once he got there he pulled my pants down, pulling his pants down and turning me around guiding his cock to my clit.

"FUCK" I growled

"Do you like that?" he growled pounding into me harder

"Yes… just… like… that" I moaned

He started going faster while he gathered my hair and pulled my back so it was flushed with his chest, he moved my neck to the side showing his mark to him making him growl and bite down on the mark.

"I'm… cuming" I moaned I felt his seed going inside me.

"I love you" he said after we calmed down and got dressed

We headed back inside Billy's house and sat down; listening to them finish their talk I figured that we were about to leave when Carlisle stood up and shook their hands and walked out; Peter and I said bye and walked behind Carlisle.

"So did you two have fun?" Carlisle asked

"Yep" I smiled happily

"Well, looks like you two have teenagers to talk to" he said laughing

We headed home to get ready to talk the girls about a few things; my parents were never good talking about sex, my mom just took me to the clinic got me on birth control pills and said be safe, my dad just blushed every time that topic came up and walked out of the room stuttering, I don't know how Peter's parents did things back then but we had to be ready to talk about it with the girls.

Peter POV

The girls just got home putting their purchases up in their rooms after Alice and Rosalie dropped them off; Bella and I waited until the girls came downstairs so we can talk about sex to them.

"Hey mom, dad" they bounded over to us and kissed our cheeks

"Hey girls" my mate said

"How was your day?" I asked

"Good, shopping with Alice and Rosalie was fun, but tiring" they admitted

"I remember when Alice used to drag me out shopping when I was human, that was long and tiring" my mate admitted

"Girls, sit down please we need to talk to you" I said'

"Okay, what's up?" they asked

"We need to talk to you three about sex" I told them

They looked at me like I was weird; but I am guessing after they looked at both of us they could tell we were serious about this, yet a little apprehensive on how to tell them to be careful on the marking.

"What is it?" they asked

"Okay, girls when you have sex for the first time it is going to hurt, now when it comes to marking your mate, you can do it either why having sex or not that's up to you, but considering that your mates are wolves you have to be careful how you mark them; now your mates have to be behind you to be able to mark you, it's a custom for them to do that." My mated told them

"So, we are able to mark just be careful and same with them?" Sierra asked for them all

"Yes, that is correct, you don't want to put too much of the mating scent in them it might hurt them badly" my mate said

"Okay, but when is the best time to do all this?" they asked

"When your re—"my mate stopped and was staring off in space

I knew that look but the girls were getting worried about their mom but I motioned for them to wait it out until she came out of the vision. Once she came out of the vision she looked at me and told me one word.

"The Volturi" she said

"They are coming to the Cullen's house and we need to be there" she told me I nodded

We left the house going to the Cullen's house; so when the Volturi show up and they catch our scents they will not come looking for us, when we got there Alice nodded her head as to let Bella know that she had the vision also, so we had the girls slightly behind us so nothing happens to them when they come here.


	21. Chapter 21

Bella POV

When I was trying to explain to the girls that they would know when the right time would be when all of this happen; I was cut off with a vision, when I saw that the Volturi were coming but the outcome was sort of confusing, so after we ran to the Cullen's house I decided to go over the vision again.

_Vision_

_Peter, the girls and I just got there; we stood up in the living room trying to figure out what's going on when five minutes later a knock comes at the door and Carlisle goes to open the door._

"_Hello, old friend" Carlisle said to the person at the door_

"_Hello Carlisle, we came for a visit" said the person_

_Carlisle and three others walk into the room; took in their appearances one of them had white hair, one blonde hair and one black hair._

"_It seems to me that you have more members and by the looks of it six of them are human drinkers" the one with white hair said_

"_Yes" was all that Carlisle said_

_End Vision_

"They should be here in a minute" Alice and I said. A knock on the door had us look at the door and Carlisle goes to open the door

"Hello, old friend" Carlisle said to the person at the door

"Hello Carlisle, we came for a visit" said the person

Carlisle and three others walk into the room; took in their appearances one of them had white hair, one blonde hair and one black hair.

"It seems to me that you have more members and by the looks of it six of them are human drinkers" the one with white hair said

"Yes" was all that Carlisle said

"Forgive us, we are the Volturi, if you do not know that, my name is Aro, this is Caius and this is Marcus" Aro said pointing to each one of them

"Hello, my name is Isabella but I prefer Bella" I said to them

"Pleasure to meet you Bella, now who are the new ones?" he asked

"These three and my mate and my daughters" Peter said getting in front of them slightly

"No need to worry about their safety" he said

"What is the purpose of this visit? If you don't mind me asking" Carlisle asked

"Not at all, it was just a visit to see old friends" Marcus was the one to reply

"Dear, do you mind if I touch your hand?" Aro asked me

"Sure" I said handing him my hand

He put his other hand on top of mine and put his head down slightly and concentrated then he looked up with a confused look before he opened his mouth and talked.

"Amazing" was all he said

"What's amazing?"I asked

"Your silent, I cannot hear you" he said with excitement

"Hmm" was all I said

He moved on to talk to Carlisle while the others looked bored to be here; I looked at my mate and daughters and you could tell that Peter is looking for a place to run knowing that Aro would want our girls for his collection, I remember Carlisle telling me that Aro loves gifted vampires.

"Do you mind if I touch their hands?" he asked Peter and saw him tense

"Ask the girls" was all he said slightly growling

"Do you mind if I touch your hand?" he asked them

"Why?" they asked

"Well, I have a gift that I am able to read minds but only touching the person's hand" he explained

"Sure" they said

He took their hands one at a time reading their minds and seem to stay at them a little longer trying to figure them all out, once he was done he stepped away from them and turned towards me.

"You took care of their father, correct?" he asked

"Yes" I told him

"Good, I don't agree with beating anyone up for a sick satisfaction" he said causing everyone to growl

I looked around and noticed the Caius and Marcus eyes were black with rage hearing this, but also seeing everyone that finally knew the whole story on what happened to them you could tell that they wanted to kill something, the main one's were Jasper and Rosalie I motioned for them to go run, they ran out into the forest releasing a furious roar.

"So, tell me girls where are your mates that I had seen in your minds?" Aro asked

"Out?" they said it as a question.

"Girls, it would be better if you call them and get them here" I tell them

I watched the girl's text their mates asking them if they could come to the Cullen's house about ten minutes later the door opened up and you see Seth, Colin, and Brady walking towards their mates and wrapping their arms around them. Aro help out his hand for them to shake getting a little bit from their minds. He then started to ask them questions that were minimal about what they are, that of course made Caius upset but he let it go when he learned that they are shifters and not the moon of the night wolves.

It has been four months after the visit with the Volturi; we still keep in touch they declared themselves as great grandparents to the girls, the girls had fun picking on them about everything but you can hear the love that the Volturi brother's had for Peter and my girls. Another thing that happened a few months ago is that the girls came home with a mark on their necks smelling like their mates, when we saw the boys you can smell their imprints on them, Emmett of course picked on them but earned a slap on the head from Rosalie, I was pulled out of my thoughts with the door opening up and showing my mate.

"Hey darlin'" he said coming over to me and hugging me to him

"Hey" I whispered looking up at him

"How was your day?" he asked

"Good, just remembering everything that happened in the past four months" I told him while kissing his throat

"God woman, what are you doing to me?" he groaned

"Loving you" I said

"Love me you shall" he said picking me up and going over to the bed

He laid down on his back putting his hands on my hips and I leaned down kissing him thoroughly; I tore his shirt off and moved my lips to his chest nipping lightly making him growl, I took his jeans off making him lift his hips to get them all the way off. I took my clothes off and put my kneed on either side of him guiding his cock to my slit, sliding all the way on him, I stopped for a minute and started off slow.

"You feel so good" he moaned

"I love when you're inside me" I panted going faster

"You are wet only for me" he groaned

"Yes" I moaned rocking my hips faster with his hands on my hips guiding me faster

"Fuck, I'm so close" I panted

He started bringing himself deeper inside me going slower but harder strokes, I felt his dick expand slightly getting ready for his release.

"Cum with me darlin" he moaned and brought his hand to my clit and started playing with my nub

"Peter" I screamed cuming over his dick.

I laid over him with my head in the crook of his neck panting; he wrapped his arms around me and started playing with my hair while purring softly causing me to purr with him. After a few minutes he rolled over pulling out of me and pulling me close to his chest nuzzling my hair sighing softly in content.


	22. Chapter 22

Peter POV

It has been eighty wonderful years; I have my mate, my daughters and son-in-laws with us down in Texas, I remember coming back to Texas about sixty years ago after traveling everywhere with my mate and daughters and their husbands. I remember the day when the boys all asked me for the girl's hand in marriage it was heartbreaking but it was wonderful to actually see the girls glowing on their wedding day.

_Flashback_

_It's the day of the wedding, I still don't know why they want to have their wedding on the same day and time but I never voiced my concern, seeing them happy is what made their mother and I happier. I looked at my beautiful wife and wonder how I got so lucky._

"_What you looking at?" she said jokingly_

"_You my beautiful mate" I told her wrapping my arms around her_

"_I love you" she said smiling at me_

"_Love you to darlin" I said kissing her lips lightly_

_After five minutes I knew Bella and I had to go get the girls ready to walk them down the aisle, they wanted both their parents to walk them to their mate's, we were glad to seeing as it is a different wedding all together. The wedding march started to play on the piano Edward was playing and we walked down the aisle with the girls on our arms towards their mates. The Volturi were there, when they got the wedding information they didn't send the r.s.v.p back through mail, they called and told us that they are coming and how many._

"_Be good to them" Bella and I said walking over to our seats and sitting down_

_The wedding was beautiful; the girls glowed through the whole thing once the reception took place the girls danced with their mom and I one at a time, then the boys danced with my mate; after a few hours Bella and I decided to go hunting together. We came home five minutes before they had to leave for their honeymoon's luckily they were not going to the same place, they wanted that to be different but the arrival back here the same though._

_End flashback_

"My mate, what has your head away?" my mate asked me

"Just thinking about the girl's wedding day" I replied

"That was a strange one, but what about them adopted kids?" she asked

They each adopted four kids; they went to the orphanage and looked around seeing three they each wanted, Sierra and Brady adopted two boys and two girls, Cordelia and Collin adopted three boys and a girl, and Gabrielle and Seth adopted three girls and a boy, two years after marriage. Each different ages but they were loved and never let down for anything, when they started calling Bella and I grandma and grandpa I could feel my dead heart expand with love and pride.

"Are they coming soon?" I asked

"Yes, in fact here they come" she said laughing at my antics

"Hey mom, dad" the girls said

"Hey my daughters" Bella and I said together giving them a hug

"Where's our grandkids?" I asked smiling

"Outside" they giggled

When I stepped outside I took in the sight of my grandkids; they still acted like they were teenagers, they all got changed after college and they were around twenty five when they asked to be changed; they did not care that they were slightly older than their parents.

Bella POV

If you would have told me that eighty two years ago that I would be a vampire, a mate, a parent, and a grandparent; well I probably would have laughed at that, but I would not change a thing about the years that have gone by, it was two years after the reappearance of the Cullen's that I finally forgave them, the Cullen family are in Texas nobody could be away from us. We thought they would have gone other places but they told us that they wanted us to be a family and we agreed with them, so they live about ten miles away from us they do have little cottages on their land for the other's but you mostly see them in the bigger house on the land than in their homes away from home.

"I am happy, that we have kids and grandkids" I told Peter after he came in with the grandkids

"I am too, I never would have thought we would have kids and grandkids, even though they are all adopted" he told me while wrapping his arms around me

"Who cares that they are not by birth, that doesn't mean we love them less, I say we love them more because they gave us joy" I told him

"That's true" he said

"Mom, when are Aro, Caius, and Marcus coming?" Cordelia asked

"A minute" was all I said when a knock sounded at the door

The door was opened up and the Cullen's and Volturi walked in our house to spend time with the girls and the grandkids; I couldn't be any happier, I love having them around, when Peter and I want to travel I know that everything is taken care of and that when we get home nothing is destroyed. The first time Peter and I traveled we came back to the house slightly messed up from the mated couples having fun while we were gone.

Even to this day everyone is still slightly shocked that the Volturi brother's are all nice when we confronted them about it all; they then explained it was an image to uphold so that no one would disrespect them and that they don't like anyone, we seen it firsthand that they are sweet but they can be forceful when need to be. The girls in fact call them Uncle's now you would think that even though they are nice the Caius would just act like he was happy but he was so happy; Carlisle, Aro and Marcus told us when the girls were out one night that he has never smiled this much and he is carefree with everything around him. Learned that Marcus was unhappy after Didyme got killed; but twenty years ago I sent him on a little quest to Spain and that's where he met Ramona they got married few months later. I was brought out of my thoughts when someone called me.

"Mom, is everything okay?" the girls asked

"Yeah, just glad to have you three home for a while" I said hugging them

"You know that we will always be here" they said softly

"I know, I just like spending time with you and the grandkids" I said smiling

"You know, dad is having fun with them right now" they giggled

"Oh yeah, he was eager to see you guys. How's your husband's?" I asked

"Good, having male bonding time together out in the woods" they said

The old pack back in Forks; retired few years after we left; they said that since there is nothing else for them to do, they all had kids and the wolf genes were handed down to them, there were a slight change in it all, there was three girl wolfs instead of one. They are all happy; Sam and Emily died fifteen years ago they both died in each other's arms with their family around them, Jake and Angela died fourteen years ago they both had a heart attack in their sleep, the others died between the death of Sam and Emily and Jake and Angela, two were shot they were somewhere at the wrong time; they were all wonderful people and I will miss them, we went to pay our respects a month ago to the old pack, it shocked us all that the new pack allowed us on their land, they did show us the treaty and how we were all on it and allowed on the land, that it was changed before we left to come back to Texas.

They did ask Seth, Brady and Collin how come they haven't aged or anything; they told them that if they stay phasing then your imprint will not grow old and neither will you; that did intrigue them, but when they met their imprint's few years ago they decided to stop phasing so they can grow old together, we all became close I know it would be hard because my best friend Jake's kids look just like him and Angela. I couldn't be any happier with my life; I got my mate, kids, grandkids, and parents and siblings and a whole lot of friends in La Push, Washington.


End file.
